Asylum
by jasseen
Summary: kane is put into an asylum by vince..
1. Chapter 1

Asylum chapter 1

*Kane*

Hurricane tonight that will be too easy. Kane thought, glaring over at the younger man at the catering area. He's gonna burn tonight. This time they won't stop me.

Now where to hide the gas and matches so the security won't be able to find it before the match. I've seen them looking for it every night before my matches. Kane thought laughing to himself.

*Hurricane*

I'm a dead man. I know I can't take him alone and it's not no DQ so I can't use a chair or something on him. Maybe I can get out of the ring after the match before he brings in the gas. It's my only hope. Hurricane thought.

*Hurricane/Kane*

Kane stepped into gorilla position and peeked out the curtain.

Nope they didn't find it. He thought gleefully as security went back out into the arena floor empty handed.

Just then Kane heard his pyro hit and he stepped through the curtain.

Here I come kid. Kane thought as he headed down to the ring. Only to see the smaller man exit the ring immediately.

Why did Vince have to set me against him? He's been beating the shit out of everyone and I mean everyone it's like he doesn't feel pain.

Even Hercules got his ass handed to him easily. Hurricane thought as he watched Kane come down the ramp and into the ring.

Still watching the little man Kane raised his arms and made the ring posts explode.

Well it's now or never. Vince won't let me back out of the match so I have to get in there and face him. Hurricane thought moving to get into the ring.

That's it come on little man time to burn. Kane thought watching his smaller opponent closely.

Kane grabbed Hurricane by his green hair and helped him into the ring when the younger man reluctantly gained the apron.

You're not moving fast enough. Kane thought grabbing the kid by the air and dragging him over the top rope.

Ow shit. Hurricane thought as he was grabbed and dragged over the top rope and into the ring.

Standing in front of Kane, Hurricane tried to take a swing at him only to realize he couldn't reach because of his opponent's longer arms.

Releasing Hurricane's hair Kane quickly put him flat on his back via a clothesline. Then stood over him for a moment.

Move boy move. Hurricane thought to himself as he stared up at Kane.

He looks even bigger from this angle. Hurricane thought, scooting quickly backward and out from under Kane.

Hurricane scrambled away only to find the big man dogging his steps.

I have to get something going here. Hurricane thought climbing the turnbuckles. Maybe he can't counter a flying attack.

Turning Hurricane launched himself at Kane only to be caught in midair and slammed to the mat.

The match went back and forth for a while with Kane stopping Hurricane's momentum at every start.

Finally Kane brought Hurricane up for the tombstone and dropped him.

That should finish him off. I not I can always do a couple more like I did to Hercules. Kane thought.

"And your winner is Kane." The ref said after the three count.

Now the fun part. Kane thought rolling out of the ring.

There it is. Kane said to himself reaching far under the ring for the gas can he'd hidden there.

Time to burn little man. Kane laughed silently as he poured the gas on Hurricane's prone figure. Then he pulled out the matches and began trying to light one.

"No!" the Ref shouted trying in vain to push Kane backward away from the younger man.

Kane lit the match and move to hold it over Hurricane's body. Suddenly the body moved as it was dragged out of the ring by another Tim White another ref.

Kane made a move on Tim White but he was already half way up the ramp with Hurricane before Kane could get himself separated from Earl Hebner and flip over the top rope out onto the floor.

You got away this time but there will be a next time Hurricane. Kane thought with pure malice.

*Hunter/DX*

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Didn't security think to check under the ring for the damn gas. Chyna thought hoping she wouldn't be facing Kane anytime soon.

Man I wouldn't want to be Hurricane right now? He's probably in the training room right now getting put back together after that match. Jessie thought.

*Kane*

Now who do I request next. This was too easy and it's no fun when they break so easily. I've got to be more careful with my toys before long I won't have anyone else to beat up cause they'll all be out with injury. Kane thought making himself smile.

Maybe if I took on two instead of one I'd have more fun. Kane decided.

*Vince*

I have to find a way to deal with that monster. I can't have him wrecking the entire roster. Vince thought pacing his office. He's trying to set people on fire.

I've already told him I would send him away if he kept it up but can I really legally do that? Vince wondered. That would definitely teach him a lesson. Teach him to listen to me when I tell him to do something or stop doing something.

So far he's taken out Hercules, half the killer bees, atom bomb and Rakiki who will be next if I don't stop him. Hunter? Maybe he'll even manage to set someone on fire one of these days then they will sue me for not stopping him when I should have.

"That's it." Vince thought suddenly. "I'll have him hauled off in a strait jacket to an asylum that will teach him."

"IT probably won't stick long legally but he won't know that. That'll be just the way to make him behave." Vince said still talking only to himself.

*Kane*

He has to do something it's not in his nature to back down. Maybe he'll meet me in the ring. Then I can misunderstand his orders about not fighting outside the ring and attack him. Kane thought, I would love to get my hands around Vince's throat.

But he's not that stupid. Kane decided after a minute.

*Vince/Kane/Various wrestlers*

Good everything is in order. Next time he pulls something he goes away far away.

Walking into the meeting Vince stiffened as he walked past Kane standing to the right of the entrance.

"Good afternoon," Vince started. "Lately some people…" Vince said looking at Kane. "Have not only been breaking the rules in the ring but fighting constantly outside it. This will stop immediately!"

Hey I haven't caused anyone but the freak a problem in a while. Hunter thought with a smile.

I wonder what he's talking about. Hercules thought, completely missing he look Vince was shooting to Kane no one but Kane has been doing that. Or mostly no one but Kane.

Good he's going to get some censure Cena said, still nursing a separated shoulder from the big man. He never should have gone off on me.

Oh so he thinks he can do something about me does he. We'll see about that. Kane thought an evil smile behind his mask. We'll see.

Tonight Kane will be facing LOD per his request. But I'm making it no DQ per LOD's request. Vince said, looking between the three men.

LOD excellent. Kane thought. I will get a good workout tonight. I've wanted to get my hands on them for a while.

Ok we got what we wanted. Thought Hawk. But how do we make sure he doesn't light us up if we should happen to lose. He nearly lit the Hurricane on fire last week. If it hadn't been for Tim White and Earl Hebner he'd have been a crispy critter.

Animal looked at is partner and nodded. We've got this no way he beats us he thought.

Walking out of the meeting Kane took one last look at LOD. Then headed to his locker room.

*LOD*

"We've got to watch him closely." Animal said. "He's a tough one and if we lose we could get lit up like a bonfire."

"I know and no way little Tim White is gonna be able to pull us out of the ring if we get beat like he did Hurricane last week." Hawk replied.

"No, we're gonna have to put him down and keep him down." Animal said. "No matter what it takes that's why we asked for No DQ. We can use anything we need to keep him off balance and get the win."

"True enough. We'll take him tonight." Hawk said beginning to grin.

*Kane*

They'll never find it where I put it tonight. Kane thought smiling to himself. They could search all night and not find it.

Going back into his locker room Kane looked around. At least I'm in a single because no one wants to share with me. There are four other men assigned this locker room and they have all found other accommodations.

Walking around the locker room Kane tried to warm up for his match against LOD.

They think just because it's no DQ they can get me but they are wrong. Their stipulation will only make it easier to dispatch them then light them up. Good thing I put extra gas in the can today they are pretty big. What a nice little fire I will have tonight. Kane thought.

*Kane/LOD/Announcers*

They are probably under the ring right now trying to find it. Kane thought laughing and knowing his match was coming up soon.

"Do you think they'll find the gas can this time?" Animal asked Hawk.

"I doubt it. He's hidden it every even and they have yet to find it once." Hawk said with a grim expression on his face. "No we'll have to beat him or we're toast. Literally."

"Well we have security here checking things out hoping I'm sure to find Kane's hidden gas can. As you know Kane of late has been extremely brutal. Last even he put Hurricane out with a severe concussion and torn biceps. He'll be out for at least a month or two." JR said, discouraged because security was coming up empty handed.

"He shouldn't be allowed to wrestle anymore. He's just plain insane. He needs to be locked up and the key thrown away." King shouted into the mic. "I mean he's trying to set people on fire here not just win matches."

"I know that King that's why security is looking for his gas can so he can't try to set anyone ablaze." JR said, shaking his head at his partner.

"So you agree he's nuts - completely off his rocker - the lights are on but no one is home." King said in a rush of redundancy.

"I agree he's got something wrong with him, but so do a lot of the wrestlers here. Look at Taker he's beating up half the roster too." JR said.

"Yeah but Taker isn't looking to roast anyone." King said.

"No you're right King he's not trying to burn people." JR said conceding the point.

"See you're smartening up already just from working with me. You're learning that I'm right about Kane." King said smugly.

"Well security is leaving empty handed again. They didn't find it." King said sounding worried.

"Yes, I really hoped for LOD's sake that it would be found." JR said.

"You don't really believe LOD will lose this match do you?" King said. "I mean it's two on one with a no DQ stipulation. LOD can use anything to put him down."

"And he can use anything to put LOD down too King don't forget that." JR reminded him.

Just then LOD's music hit and they came out from behind the curtain. They ignored the crowd as usual and took to the ring.

The ref made them take off their spiked shoulder pads and checked them for weapons.

"This is no DQ ref why are you checking for weapons." Animal asked almost laughing.

"Because I'd like it to at least start without weapons." White said.

Just then Kane's pyro hit and he walked out from gorilla position.

At least they are not running from the ring before I get there. Kane thought.

As Kane approached the ring however Hawk looked at Animal and they rolled out.

"I'm not staying in the ring while he is setting off the ring posts." Hawk said, Animal just nodded.

Kane gained the apron and stepped over the top rope into the ring. Looking around for a second he raised his arms and the ring posts exploded.

Before the smoke cleared Hawk and Animal charged the ring.

Kane grunted when Hawk hit him from behind taking the wind out of him.

Whirling around he faced the source of the attack. Well there is Hawk but where did Animal go? Kane wondered.

That's it concentrate on me. Hawk thought as Kane faced him and began to approach him.

Shit! Kane thought feeling another blow to his back.

I'm gonna have to watch both of them. Kane thought moving to one side so he could see both of them clearly.

Animal indicated Kane with a nod of his head and they attacked in unison.

Kane moved with lightning speed moving out of the way and grabbing each one's arm using their own momentum to slam them into each other.

Then he grabbed Hawk and swung him into the turnbuckles. Quickly moving across the ring he turned and ran into Hawk slamming him into the corner. Then he turned his attention to Animal who was just getting off the mat.

Fuck! That hurt. Hawk thought as Kane ran into him forcing him back into the corner.

Animal charged Kane again this time Kane caught him coming in with a big boot then bent over his prone form and began to choke him.

I have to get him off Animal. Hawk thought recovering from the splash.

Hawk will be coming. Kane thought feeling the slight shift in the ring.

Releasing the hold Kane rolled out of the way causing Hawk to land a hammer blow to his partner.

This it too easy. Kane thought I can just let them beat each other up.

"What's he waiting for." JR wondered.

"I have no idea." King replied, "But it can't be something good for LOD."

"Well they are up." JR said, "nope they are down again thanks to a double clothesline from Kane."

"How can he be beating up two people at once?" King said sounding more like he was talking to himself than JR.

The match continued for a bit with neither side gaining the upper hand.

"That's it!" Animal said rolling out of the ring while Kane was preoccupied with Hawk.

Coming back in he had two chairs.

"Ow shit." Kane thought feeling a steel chair hit him across the back.

"Now!" Animal said handing a chair to Hawk.

Both men raised their chairs and brought them down on Kane's head and back as he knelt on one knee before them.

"That didn't even phase him." King said, when Kane simply stood up after the chair attack.

So you want to use chairs. Kane thought. Fine I can play that game too.

Reaching out he grabbed the chair from Hawk and swung it at Animal knocking his chair away.

Now I'm the only one armed. Kane thought swinging at one man then the other hitting them each in the head. Before moving over to Animal and hitting him several more times.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Animal thought as the chair shots landed.

"He's going ballistic." King yelled, "Someone stop him."

"There is nothing Tim White can do it's no DQ remember." JR replied sounding upset himself.

Turning Kane landed three blows to Hawk as well.

Now to finish them. Kane thought sliding Hawk's head into the chair and folding it over then dropping a leg on it.  
"He's trying to break Hawk's neck." King shouted seeing the painful move.

Getting up Kane took the chair with him and did the same to a still dazed Animal. Then dragged the stunned man to the middle of the ring.

I'll just pin them both at the same time. Kane thought dragging Hawk over and on top of Animal.

Planting his foot on top of them Kane waited for the three count and got it.

Then without waiting to be declared the winner Kane left the ring heading for the announce table.

"Um why is he coming over here?" King asked nervously.

"I don't know." JR said backing away from the table.

Kane walked up to a speaker and raised his hand. Then bringing it down smashed the speaker to pieces revealing his gas can.

Now for the fun part. Kane thought taking the can and heading for the ring.

"He put it in a speaker no wonder security couldn't find it." King said incredulously.

Regaining the ring Kane moved to pour the gas onto Hawk and Animal. Just the Vince's music hit.

*Vince/Kane*

"I've had enough of you Kane!" Vince shouted.

What are you going to do about it Vince? Kane thought, moving to the ramp side of the ring.

He watched shocked as Vince approached the ring.

That's it come into the ring. According to you I can fight anyone in the ring even you. Kane thought, beginning to smile behind his mask.

He's out of his mind. Vince thought as he approached the ring.

Shit! Vince thought when Kane was on him before he even got his second foot into the ring.

Now you're mine. Kane thought as he grabbed Vince and started to put him in a choke slam.

"NOW!" Vince yelled into the mic.

Now what? Kane wondered looking up the ramp and seeing no one.

Suddenly he was being grabbed and Vince was pulled from his grasp.

What the hell is going on? Kane thought trying to fight free of the many hands grabbing him all at once. It didn't take them long to get him face down on the mat.

Who the hell are they? Kane thought getting his first look up at the ramp since Vince called for reinforcements.

Is that a strait jacket they're carrying? Kane thought suddenly panicked at the sight of the four men in white outfits heading toward the ring.


	2. asylum Chapter 2

Asylum chapter 2

*Kane*

I've got to get these guys off of me. Kane thought fighting wildly but unsuccessfully to get out from under the pile of people.

How many people are holding me down I can't move. Kane wondered, trying to get a look around without really taking his eyes off the men in white.

I need to know who to pay back for this besides Vince. Kane thought looking behind him as much as possible and repeating names to himself of the ones he could see.

Suddenly the hands pulled him up into a sitting positon.

Now I can see them. They are all dead when they let me go. Kane thought angrily.

The men in white entered the ring and moved toward Kane.

Don't you dare touch me! Kane thought wildly when he realized the hands holding him were to allow the four men to get the strait jacket on him.

NO! Kane thought being dragged from the ring ensconced in the jacket. Not again not again.

*Vince*

"Get that nutcase out of my ring and out of my sight." Vince yelled. Once Kane was safely tied up in the jacket.

Now how do I get them to keep him far away from here? Vince wondered.

Would the doctor take a bribe I wonder? Just to keep him out of my hair I'd pay oh man would I pay. Vince thought.

"Kane they're gonna put you in a padded cell and throw away the key. You'll never see daylight again." Vince yelled laughing maniacally.

*Kane*

Vince is going to pay for this. I'll come back and I'll decimate him and his whole roster. I'll burn this company down to the ground. Kane thought, looking at all the people who had helped Vince as he was dragged backward up the ramp.

I see you I see you all! Kane thought frantically trying to remember faces as he was pulled behind the curtain.

*Various Wrestlers*

NOW! They heard Vince yell and answered the call.

X-Pac, DX, Demolition, and many others came running out of the audience to the ring.

This should throw him off balance and make it easier for the others. X-Pac thought jumping onto Kane's back.

Demolition each grabbed an arm as Kane reached back to get the kid off his back.

Then with demolition holding him the islanders stomped on the back of Kane's knees forcing him down. The others just piled on using their sheer weight to hold him in place.

Can't let him up. Ax thought. NO matter what he needs to stay down.

Hunter moved pinning Kane's left shoulder down with his hands while Shawn Michaels did the same on the right.

Ok now we've got to find a way to sit him up without him getting free. Hunter thought as he saw the four men approaching the ring.

"Get him up." Shawn said loudly to the others and they began shifting little by little never letting go of the big man.

*Vince*

I should have thought of this ages ago. Vince thought as he watched Kane being dragged away. If this works I can have it done to anyone anytime. He realized smirking.

Walking back to his office he sat down and made a couple calls.

First I have to make arrangements for him to go to the right hospital. Then I'll have to wire the money to the doctor. Vince thought once Kane was in the ambulance.

Bye Bye Kane. Vince thought at the camera showed the ambulance taking off out of the building.

"Well I guess that takes care of that." Axe said as the wresters exited the ring.

"Yeah, guess it does." Hunter said, trying not to sound too relieved. 

*Pete/Dan/LOD*

"Wow that smarts." Animal said rubbing the back of his neck as he and Hawk walked up the ramp.

"Tell me about it. I've never seen anyone do that before with a chair. Thought he was gonna cut my head clean off when I saw that leg coming down onto the chair." Hawk said, also rubbing his neck and the back of his head.

Still hurting LOD went into the back and to the training room.

"Well let's take a look at you." Pete said.

"You've each got a concussion and swelling but you should be fine after a couple of weeks rest. If you start getting pins and needles in your arms and legs see a doctor right away. I might have missed a spinal injury but I don't think so." Pete said, sending the two of them off to their locker room.

"That could have been a lot worse." Dan said to Pete. "They got off lucky with the way he dropped a leg on those chairs I was sure they were both going to the hospital."

"I've had Emts and the burn units ready to go at every town since he started his rampage." Pete said.

"Really?" Dan said. "You actually think he would have lit someone up."

"I don't know. There is something there behind that mask that makes me think he was bluffing but I could have been wrong so I had things prepared." Pete said.

*Kane*

Struggling against the jacket Kane wanted to scream

Oh shit he thought they are taking me to a hospital. Just like it happened before.

Let me go. Let me go. Kane pleaded silently. Don't lock me away.

*Vince*

"Yeah he's on his way now. He needs to go to Sanctuary tell them he's really a danger to himself so they'll lock him up good." Vince said.

"Yes I've already sent your payment. Just be sure he goes there." Vince said.

Sanctuary is the worst kind of hole I can think of to put him in. Vince said to himself. I only hope he learns his lesson.

*Pete*

I wonder which hospital he'll end up at. I know he'll go to Mass general first but where will they take him from there. I hope not sanctuary I've heard it's a really bad place. Pete thought. Maybe I should check with the hospital later?

*DX*

"Well it'll be too soon if I ever see that man again." Chyna said. "I hope when he gets out Vince keeps him away."

"He should never have been allowed into this place at all. Everyone knew from that first day at Badd Blood that he was dangerous. But did Vince listen, NO." Hunter said.

"Yeah the way he tore that door off the cage. That was incredible and he put his brother out like he was a midnight cigarette." Jessie said. "Lights out, and he was down."

"I don't want to hear about Badd Blood." Hunter said sternly. I don't want to know what that freak cost me. If Shawn hadn't won DX would really be mine.

*Kane*

Finally the ambulance stopped and he was wheeled out of it.

Where the hell am I? He wondered, trying to see around him.

"This one's really agitated." One of the men in white said as they approached the doctor.

"He looks it." The doctor said.

"Do you want to hurt anyone? Or yourself?" the doctor asked.

Kane just stared daggers at him as he couldn't speak.

"Looks like a yes to me." He said, "put him in the observation room and leave the jacket on."

"Sure." One of them said and proceeded to wheel Kane into a room that had a bank of windows at the front of it so he could be seen at all times.

Kane continued to struggle against the jacket using all his strength.

I will get out of this thing and when I do Vince is a dead man. Kane thought wildly.

"Relax." The doctor said. "I'm Dr. Gillian and you're here because you tried to light someone on fire."

No I'm not I'm here because Vince put me here. Kane thought. You have to let me go eventually and when you do he's dead.

"I can see how upset you are. I'm going to give you something to relax then we can talk some more." Gillian said.

I don't want something to relax I want Vince's head. Kane thought even as the four men came back into the room.

"Roll him over I need inject him." Gillian said.

The four men grabbed him and before he could put up much of a fight he was face down on the gurney.

Ow shit that burns. Kane thought as the drug whatever it was entered his system.

What's happening? Kane wondered as almost immediately the room began to become fuzzy.

"That's just a little Haldol to calm you down. If you continue to fight your restraints we'll have to give you more. You could hurt yourself if you fight the restraints." Gillian said.

Kane was unceremoniously flipped back on his back and left alone.

I remember this feeling. Kane realized. I had it before when I was taken from father. When they put me away.

I can't let this happen again. He thought fight his bonds again. Have to get out! His mind shouted.

"I told you what would happen if you continued to fight Kane." Gillian said as he rolled Kane slightly on his side and gave him another shot.

That should put him out. Gillian thought. By the time he wakes up he'll be as sanctuary.

*Kane*

Oh my head. What happened? Kane wondered, slowly opening his eyes.

Did I get hit in the head with something? Who was I fighting? Kane thought trying to make sense of it all.

Where am I? He thought once he opened his eyes and saw a plain white room.

Why are the walls padded? Why can't I move my arms? He asked himself beginning to panic.

A strait jacket? A padded cell? Oh hell what did Vince do? He actually did it he had me locked up. Kane thought.

What the hell do I do now? Kane thought beginning to panic.

First get the off your back. Kane decided. Maneuvering into a sitting position. Why haven't they taken the jacket off I'm in a damn padded cell what could I do?

Getting first one leg then the other underneath himself he pushed up to a standing positon. Then he headed for the door.

I have to get someone's attention I need out of this jacket. He thought.

Going to the door he looked out the window but it was mirrored glass he couldn't see out.

At least they left the mask on for now. Kane thought seeing his reflection.

*Vince*

"Yes I understand he's at sanctuary now. Good." Vince said into the phone.

He's finally where he belongs. They will keep him as long as I pay the doctor to do so. Vince thought, Unless that is he finds someone who will figure out my little scheme and get him out.

*Pete*

They sent him to sanctuary. Pete thought. That place is the worst in the state. I wonder if Vince had him sent to that one on purpose.

If he did Kane is in real trouble up there. Pete said to himself.

I wonder if they would allow me to visit him there. Probably not for a while he'll be in isolation if I know Vince. Pete realized.

*Hunter*

Well he's out of here just what I wanted. Now I can finish the Undertaker urn or no urn. He'll be next to leave my ring for good. Hunter thought smiling to himself. Yeah he'll be gone soon just like his little brother then there is no one who can stop me I'll run this place.

*Kane*

Realizing he was trapped and unable to gain assistance in getting the jacket off Kane took a seat in the corner and tried to keep himself calm.

They have to come in eventually. He told himself. "They have to check on me and remove this jacket.

If for no other reason than to let me use the facilities. He decided.

*Taker*

I can't believe Vince actually did it he put Kane away. Had him dragged away in a strait jacket. If I know Vince not only is Kane in a mental hospital but it's a bad one. Taker thought, almost feeling sorry for his brother, almost.

I should look into this further in case Vince ever tries it on me. Taker told himself. If I decide to take over he just might try it.

Hell if Vince can do that to Kane he can do it to anyone he pleases. Taker realized.


	3. Asylum Chapter 3

Asylum chapter 3

*Kane*

When the hell are they going to come in here I have to have been here for hours and I'm still in my ring gear. He thought. And I need to pee.

Getting back up Kane went to the door and began kicking it. That should get some attention. He decided continuing to kick the door. I just hope they don't decide to leave me alone longer because they think I'm getting violent.

It's about time. Kane thought when he finally saw the door opening.

"Step back." Kane heard and did it.

"Why are you kicking the door?"

How the hell do I answer you idiot. Didn't Vince tell you I can't speak?

No he probably didn't bother to tell you that did he? How can I get you to understand I need this damn jacket off and I have to use the toilet? Kane wondered.

I'll just turn my back toward him and hope he gets the hint. Kane thought trying not to embarrass himself by doing the pee pee dance even though he really had to go.

"You want the jacket off do you?" the orderly said. "I'll have to ask your doctor.

Kane turned and nodded that he understood. Please hurry he thought feeling like the thing was getting tighter and tighter all the time.

*Rick/Dr Whalen*

"What do you need Rick?" Whalen asked as the orderly walked through his office door.

"That new guy, the one with the mask want's out of the strait jacket." Rick said.

"Leave him a little longer then take him out of it and to the facilities. He's probably in need of them by now." Whalen said.

"Ok," Rick said leaving the office.

"And put him back in that same cell when you're done."

"Back in the padded cell? Isn't that a little unusual he's been in there all night already." Rick asked.

"I'm told this is very volatile. He need to be away from people for a while." Whalen said.

"If you say so Doctor." Rick said exiting the room.

That is really weird the guy seems calm enough. Rick thought, except for kicking the door. He could have been doing that to get attention though.

*Kane*

Where is that guy? He must have seen the doctor already. When the hell is he coming back I can't breathe. Kane thought.

Pacing the room Kane tried to keep it together but he was having a harder and harder time breathing.

Keep it together this thing is no tighter than it was earlier and the room isn't getting smaller. Kane told himself repeatedly.

*Rick*

Opening the door he saw the man pacing.

"Come here." Rick said.

Kane turned and walked to the orderly.

"Can you stay calm?" Rick asked. Staring Kane right in the face.

Yes, Kane thought nodding.

"Good, turn around and I'll get you out of this thing." Rick said.

Finally! Kane thought, feeling the straps I the back being loosened.

"There you go." Rick said as he pulled the jacket off of Kane at last.

I can breathe. Kane thought taking a deep breath and starting to move his arms around to stretch them after being confined for so long.

"I'm going to take you to the men's room now." Rick said.

Thank god. Kane thought.

Rick took his arm and began to lead him down the hall.

What does he think I am an invalid I can walk on my own. Kane thought trying to pull his arm away. The orderly just tightened his grasp.

"Relax, or I have to put you back in there without using the bathroom." Rick said

I'm relaxing, Kane thought, but he didn't try to pull away again.

"You have to leave the door open a little bit." Rick said.

He thinks I'm gonna fall in now. Kane thought disgustedly. But he left it open a bit.

He seems fine. Rick thought. But ii have to follow Whalen's orders.

Kane came out of the bathroom and the orderly waited for him to wash his hands and dry off.

Then led him by the arm back toward the padded cell.

I don't want to go back in there jacket or no jacket. Kane thought trying to slow down so the guy would get the message.

"You have to go back to your room." Rick told him. "Doctor's orders."

I'm not going back in there. Kane thought stopping at the door and placing his hands on the door jam.

"If you don't go in on your own I'll have to call for help to get you back in there. If I have to do that you might end up back in the jacket." Rick said threateningly.

So I'm going back in no matter what. Kane thought. But is it worth staying out for just a few minutes and ending up with the jacket back on.

No, Kane thought his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Good like I said relax." Rick said.

Taking a deep breath as if it would be his last Kane walked back into the padded cell.

I don't care if he calls it my room. It's a damn padded cell. Kane thought.

Walking in he paced a little then with nothing better to do he sat down in the corner farthest from the door and closed his eyes.

**** Dreaming****

Where am I? Kane wondered when he found himself walking down a street. I know this isn't right I'm not supposed to be out. If father finds me out here I'm screwed.

Which way is home? I need to get back now. Kane thought.

Walking the streets taking lefts and rights Kane became more and more convinced that he'd never find home. Never see father again.

Then he heard sirens.

Where are they? Are they after me? Father said if I got caught they would take me away. Kane thought beginning to run.

I have to get away. Kane thought, turning down this street and that trying to get away from the sirens but they seemed to be everywhere.

I'm surrounded Kane realized.

**** END DREAM ****

*Dr. Whalen*

I think I'll leave him in there till at least tomorrow. Then we'll remove his mask and let him out if he stays calm. Vince said he'd hate to have his mask off so I should be sure to remove it.

I don't know why Vince hates this guy but it's good for my wallet. Whalen said to himself

And if he goes nuts with us taking the mask off more the better I can leave him in that cell as long as I deem necessary.

I think I'll deem it necessary for a while. He thought laughing to himself.

Only I know who he is so unless he tells someone he's screwed. And since he's a dangerous man he'll not be allowed a pen and paper so he can't tell anyone even if he wanted to.

*Kane*

That was one hell of a dream Kane thought waking up. I remember that all too well.

I was about 15 or 16 I'm not sure which and I was out of the house again this time at night. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by cops with their guns drawn all pointing at me.

No wonder I hate people. Kane thought. They never gave me a chance like the people here.

*Rick*

At least he went back in quietly. I wouldn't like to try to force that huge guy to do anything and by the time I got help I'd probably be hurt. Rick thought, as Kane walked into the padded room.

He watched Kane pace for a little while then left.

*Kane*

Getting up Kane tried to pace the dream out of his system.

I won't think about that I won't. Kane told himself.

But the memories kept seeping into his brain. Little by little he began to panic to pace faster and faster rubbing his hands together and wringing them.

*Rick*

I'll just check on him one more time before I go off shift. Rick decided. Looking into the room he saw Kane asleep but jerking and twitching.

He's having a nightmare. Rick realized. Must take a lot to scare this guy, I doubt much could.

I've already briefed Joe the shift supervisor on him. Though there wasn't much to tell we don't' even know the guy's name. Rick thought, as he turned to go.

*Kane*

Finally Kane grew tired and sat down again in the corner.

I hope they bring me something to eat soon I'm starving. Kane thought trying to take his mind off the old memories.

That was a long time ago. I survived it and I will survive this. Kane said with determination.

Kane was sitting quietly with his head hanging down so his hair would cover his mask when the door opened.

"Hey you." He heard. "You hungry."

Yes, Kane thought standing and nodding.

"Shower first and change. Then you can eat." The voice said harshly.

Sounds good to me. Kane thought, suddenly realizing he probably smelled because he'd had a match and been taken here straight away.

Kane was led into a large shower.

"Strip down." Joe said sternly.

Well I didn't expect to shower dressed. Kane thought moving to do as he'd been told.

Almost immediately after he'd removed his clothes he was told to turn around.

I'm showering with my mask on or didn't they see it. Kane wondered, but he turned around putting his back to them.

What the fuck! Kane thought when he was suddenly hit by a hard stream of ice cold water. The pressure of the water pushed him up against the wall in front of him.

He put his arms up to brace himself so he wouldn't be forced face first into the wall.

"Now turn around and raise your arms." Kane heard.

No way. Kane thought I don't want that stream of water in my face I won't be able to breathe.

"I said turn around." The voice repeated.

Kane didn't move.

Without warning the spray was directed at the back of his knees and he was knocked off his feet.

"When I tell you to do something you'll do it!" the voice shouted harshly.

The spray was redirected for a moment and Kane was able to gain is feet.

"Now face me and raise your arms boy." The voice directed.

I don't seem to have a choice. Kane thought turning around. Immediately the high pressure spray was back shoving him back against the wall.

Kane tried blocking his face with his hands but it was no use the spray was just to forceful it made it past his hands and into his eyes, nose and mouth.

He's going to drown me. Kane thought, coughing and choaking.

Just as suddenly as it had been turned on him it was gone.

Kane rushed forward grabbing at the men who were gathered there in a rage.

I will kill them for that. He thought trying to get his hands on someone anyone.

The spray turned back on holding him against the wall once again and making him choke.

"You try that again and you will know what real pain is boy. I'll have you shot full of drugs and then beat your ass into next week do you understand."

The spray went away again and Kane bent double trying to catch his breath.

"Much better." He heard finally looking up toward the voice.

I'm gonna remember that face. Kane decided and if I get the chance I will teach him about pain.

"Follow me." The voice said. Kane was led to a locker room type area and found a towel and a T-shirt and sweat pants laying on a bench.

"Be quick if you want to eat." The voice said. "Dinner time is almost over."

These things will never fit me. He realized looking at the clothes.

"Move!" the man ordered

Kane quickly dried off and pulled on the too small clothes.

I'm gonna tear the seat out of these the second I bend over just the smallest bit. Kane realized once he got the pants on. Pulling on the shirt he ripped he collar.

"Let's go." The man said taking his arm as the previous orderly had.

What and asshole Kane thought as the man led him into a larger room.

This is the kitchen Kane realized or a cafeteria of some kind. Kane realized looking around. Where is everyone? If it's dinner time shouldn't someone else be in here too.

Where is the asshole going? Kane wondered as the man walked away.

A tray was dropped in front of him.

Oh Kane thought realizing the man had just gone to get his tray.

Looking at it Kane realized it was cold because there was no moisture on the inside of the plastic container.

Taking off the top Kane looked at the food.

This wouldn't feed a mouse. Kane thought as the asshole dropped a plastic fork on the table.

I hope there is more than this. Kane told himself as he picked up the fork to eat.

Shit I'm still in my ring mask I can't eat. Kane thought looking at the food. I have to find a way to eat.

"You idiot eat. Take the stupid mask off and eat." The asshole said.

"No way." Kane thought. Sliding it up just enough to expose his mouth to eat.

Kane refrained from eating as fast as his stomach demanded. Instead he tried to take his time and not eat like an animal.

When it was gone Kane looked at the asshole.

Is there more he silently asked.

"If you're finished it's time to go." The asshole said.

Not really. Kane thought still hungry. He looked at his plate again then at the asshole. But the guy just stood there.

"Let's go." The asshole said taking Kane's arm and making him stand.

He's taking me back to the cell Kane realized as they began walking.

I can't go back in there why are they keeping me In a cell and not a room?

"I guess I should take you to the men's before I lock you back down." The asshole said. "Don't want you pissing on the floor in there.

Kane nodded his agreement and was walked to the men's.

"Leave the door open." The asshole said.

Kane started to close it a little bit so he wouldn't be seen. But he asshole held it open.

"Idiot I told you to leave it open."

Kane turned and did his business then washed up and walked out the door.

"This way." He said moving Kane back toward the cell.


	4. Asylum Chapter 4

Asylum chapter 4

*Kane*

I can't stand that room. Kane thought. How do I make them understand I don't need to be isolated I don't need a padded cell? Kane wondered.

'Don't give me any trouble just go in the room." Asshole said when he felt Kane stiffen as they approached the door.

I really don't have a choice do I. Kane thought, angry again at Vince for doing this to him.

Walking in Kane immediately turned and watched the asshole close the door.

I can't believe I'm in an asylum. How could Vince do this to me? How can he get away with it? Kane wondered. Knowing him he had this all setup he's paying off the doctor to keep me here. Which means I may never get out. Kane realized to his horror.

What am I gonna do I can't spend my life in here. I've barely been able to spend a day and a half without losing it. Kane thought pacing unconsciously.

I've got to stay calm. Show them I can be out in the main room with the others. Kane thought not realizing he was remembering the layout from his previous experience.

Pacing does not make me look calm. Kane thought realizing that he was doing it so he went and sat down in the corner again.

Just have to relax. Can't let myself get flustered no matter what. Kane told himself.

*Jeff*

"Hey Jeff why'd you use the hose on that guy he wasn't causing any problems." David asked.

"Because he's so big I thought I'd give him a lesson on what can happen if he doesn't follow orders. We can't control someone that big alone and you know how hard it is to get backup during the evening shift." Jeff said.

I did it because I felt like it. Jeff thought. But I don't want anyone realizing I do what I want whether or not it's in the regs.

"Ok," David replied. "I was just wondering. You know I'll always back you."

You'd better. Jeff thought if you like your job. Because I'm second shift supervisor and I give you your hours.

Wish I'd been there to see the show. David thought walking away.

*Kane*

I need to find a way to communicate with these people. Kane thought. I have to tell them this is all a setup.

I remember the first day after the police picked me up. I was already wearing the mask then and I was very big for my age. They brought me to the precinct and booked me for suspicious activity and resisting arrest. I was put into a cell and left all alone.

Later they took me to an interrogation room first they took off my mask. I fought like hell so they couldn't but in the end they did. Then asked me questions but didn't give me any way to answer them. I was so scared they yelled at me demanding answers for hours. Finally they had put me back in the cell which by now had a couple of guys in it.

One of them tried to start a fight with me which I was blamed for so they took me to another cell and handcuffed me to a bench where they could see me.

Then they had brought in a doctor to talk to me. He'd talked at me more than to me because he didn't give me any way to write either. Next thing I know I'm being taken away in an ambulance.

Oh stop it. Kane thought to himself. You're only making things worse.

Putting his head down on his knees Kane closed his eyes and tried to think of something besides the past and where he was he couldn't.

There has to be something I can do to make them realize I can't talk. Once they know that I can tell them it's a setup.

Eventually Kane fell asleep.

*Dr. Whalen*

Well I guess it's time we see his face. Whalen thought to himself. That should be good for another couple days in the cell if he goes ballistic like Vince said he would if we tried to take it.

"Andrew." Dr Whalen called poking his head out the door.

"Yes Dr. Whalen." A young man answered moving toward the doctor's office.

"I'd like to see the new guy. Our John doe the one with the mask." Dr Whalen said. "But first I want you to take some people with you in case he gives you any trouble and remove that mask. Jeff says he had trouble eating last night with it on."

"Sure thing Dr Whalen." Andrew said.

"Mario, Tony" Andrew called as he entered the common room.

"Yeah." They each called out.

"Dr Whalen wants to see our masked John Doe. But he wants the mask off first. He said to take a couple of guys along in case he gives me any trouble."

"Ok let's go get that taken care of things are quiet here for now." Tony said.

The three of them headed down the hall together.

Kane lifted his head slightly when he heard the door open.

I've already had breakfast such that it was. Kane thought when the door opened. They can't be here to take me to the men's it wouldn't take three of them.

As the three men moved toward him he realized what they were here for.

They want the mask. Kane thought suddenly upset.

They ain't getting it without a fight. Kane decided. I don't care what they do to me.

"Take it easy, relax." Said the taller of the three.

Why do they all keep telling me to relax. If one more person tells me to relax I'm gonna clock them.

I'm already in a corner I have no place to go. Can't let them trap me here. Kane thought quickly moving toward them.

"I told you to relax!" the taller one spoke again.

Without thinking Kane swung at him landing a solid blow.

He saw the man go down and feinted a charge at the second man. Then spun around on the one trying to come up behind him. Both men backed off immediately.

You will take my mask over my dead body. Kane thought glaring at first one man then another waiting for them to make their move.

"You jackasses" the taller man said. One of you go get some help.

"Got it Andy." Tony said closing the door so Kane couldn't escape.

Now they are trapped in here with me. Kane thought still watching them closely.

Then the door burst open and the other man was followed in by two more.

NO way I can beat five on one. Kane thought but I'm taking as many of them down as I can.

Then men encircled him.

I may be surrounded but they have no idea what I can do. They don't have any idea. Kane thought noting all their positons.

Shit! Kane thought when they all came at him at once.

Before he could even make a move he felt his knee being taken out from behind then they were swarming all over him.

I will not go down. Kane told himself fighting with all his might to get back to his feet.

"Keep the pressure on his knee Chris." Andy said. "Tony, Mario grab his arms."

This isn't working Kane thought when his other knee was taken out. Then there was weight on his back and the two on his arms were dragging him forward.

Before he knew it he was face down on the ground. Then he felt the needle in his hip and the same burning sensation he'd felt at the hospital.

Damn they've drugged me. Now they will be able to get it off easily.

*Andrew/Kane*

"That guy is strong." Andrew said standing beside Kane as the men continued to hold him down. "Just hold him till the meds take effect. I gave him enough to drop a horse."

"Right, man probably needs that much just to chill a little." Tony said. "He's a monster."

Even here they call me monster. Kane thought as he felt himself getting very tired.

Can't fall asleep. Kane thought fighting to keep his eyes open. Have to move.

Damn just go out. Andrew thought seeing Kane still trying to escape if feebly now.

"Ok he's out." Andrew said.

"Let's get the mask." Tony said rolling Kane onto his back.

"Wow no wonder he wears it his face is badly scarred. Looks like fire." Tony said pushing back Kane's hair so everyone could see his face.

"Shit that had to be one hell of a fire." Andrew said. "His arm looks burned too." He pointed out.

"I'll go tell Dr Whalen we had a problem with him so he'll move on to other patients." Andrew said.

"Fine I hope the common room didn't go nuts with most of us dealing with this one." Tony said. "By the way you might want to get that eye checked it's blackening up nicely."

"Yeah I can feel it. I'm half tempted to return the favor." Andrew said looking down at the prone Kane.

"Don't if anyone finds out you hit him when he was out you'd get in trouble." Tony said following the others out of the room.

"You are so lucky I'm a nice guy." Andrew told the sleeping Kane.

*Kane*

Oh my head. Kane thought slowly waking up. Wonder what time it is.

Kane brought his hand up and rubbed his bare face.

They took it. You knew they were going to. Kane told himself.

Gotta get moving get these cobwebs out of my head. Kane thought, rolling over onto his side before getting up.

Stretching he began to move around the room. Always keeping his head down subconsciously hiding his face with his hair.

*Dr Whalen/ Andrew*

"Dr Whalen I have some bad news. He didn't want his mask taken and we had to give him Haldol to get it off." Andrew said, moving to put the mask on the desk.

"That's fine Andrew. I was afraid he'd behave like that. That's why I had you take help." Dr Whalen said. "You look like you've been in a fight. Did he hit you?"

"Yes, but it's fine it's only a shiner." Andrew said.

"Even so I want you to file and incident report and get it looked at just in case." Dr Whalen said.

"Ok Doctor." Andrew said.

I was already planning the incident report. Andrew thought as he left the room. I'll have to get the others to sign it before the end of the shift so I'd better get to work on it.

*Dr Whalen*

Well he's playing right into our hands. Whalen thought. He being just as bad as Vince said he would. Even worse since he hit an orderly he's now in there for at least three more days before I even try to talk to him.

This is perfect. Even if he manages to get a pen what's he going to say? That this is a setup. That is classic paranoia. I've got all the cause I need to keep him here which means money in my pocket every month.

*Andrew*

Well that didn't' take as long as I thought. Now I just have to get the guys to sign it and it's done.

What he's up already? Andrew thought incredulously. He can't be I gave him more than enough to keep him down for at least a few hours.

Better tell the guys to keep an eye on him tonight. Shift is almost over and I don't want the second shift having the same problem we had.

*Rick*

Walking onto the floor Rick went over to the book to brief himself on the day.

Looks like our John Doe had a rough day. He thought seeing that he'd been given Haldol. I'll have to find out what happened.

"Hey Rick." Andrew said seeing the older man.

"Hey Andrew how are you. You look like you had a rough day." Rick said indicating the eye.

"Yeah our John Doe took a swing at me. Caught me pretty good too."

"He seemed ok when I was working with him?" Rick said.

"Yeah but you weren't told to take off his mask either." Andrew said.

"Why would you take it off?" Rick asked that's like taking away Marty's deck of cards.

"WE took it because Whalen told us to." Andrew said. "Apparently he can't eat properly with it on."

"Yeah I noticed it only had a slit for a mouth." Rick said nodding.

"But you haven't heard the best part, it took five of us and enough Haldol to put down a horse to get it off of him." Andrew said.

"Five of you!" Rick said.

"Yeah, we couldn't get near him alone. We had to swarm him and take him down." Andrew said sounding almost proud of what they had done.

"Could you see why he was wearing it?" Rick asked curiously.

"Yeah he's burned pretty bad under it and on his right arm and hand." Andrew said.

"Ok thanks for the info. Any other things I should know about?" Rick asked.

"No other than that it was a pretty quiet day." Andrew replied.

"Good we like quiet days." Rick laughed. "I have to go clock in." Rick added moving behind the desk to do so.

I'll just go check on our John Doe after I clock in. Make sure he's ok. If he gave them that much trouble he may not have been let out to the men's in a while.

*Kane*

They really need to put a toilet in here. Kane thought for the hundredth time since he woke up. But then a monster like me might hurt someone with it.

I can't believe they called me that. I mean at work I expect that, monster, burnt freak, retard ECT. I expect from them at work cause Vince has always called me those things.

Oh why should it be any different here? I am a monster, a freak. Kane thought, I always have been.

Kane raised his head a little looking through his hair when he heard the door opening.

"John do you need the men's?" the orderly asked.

John why is he calling me John does he not know who I am? Did Vince not give them my name or is the doctor just not telling them.

It's the same guy from last night the one that wasn't an asshole. Kane thought.

Slowly standing up Kane nodded.

"Alright let's go. But don't give me any trouble ok. I don't want a repeat of today." Rick said moving to take Kane's arm.

I wasn't the one who caused the trouble I'd have been fine if they just left my mask alone. Kane thought.

Getting to the men's Kane turned his back leaving the door all the way open as he'd been instructed by asshole.

What is he doing? Kane wondered as the orderly moved into the room and grabbed the door closing it most of the way.

I'm never gonna learn the rules of this place if the keep changing.


	5. Asylum Chapter 5

Asylum Chapter 5

*Kane/Rick*

"You want a shower John." The orderly asked. "We can probably get you some clothes that will fit better too."

Why they didn't pick bigger clothes to begin with is beyond me. Rick thought, seeing that the shirt was already torn in the shoulders and collar.

No Kane said shaking his head. Not if it's gonna be like my last 'shower' Kane thought.

"Why not?" Rick asked.

Would you want to be hosed down like an animal? Kane thought looking at Rick.

"Well you haven't had one and you've been her two days. It's time you had one." Rick said, heading toward an area Kane hadn't seen before.

"We'll just get you some clothes first." Rick said moving to a closet.

I said I don't want a shower. Kane thought. And I only had a hose down yesterday I don't want another one today.

"Well I don't think these will fit either but they should fit better than what you have." Rick said pulling out the largest set of sweats they had.

I don't want a shower. Kane thought pulling away when the orderly began to guide him again.

"Listen, you need a shower and you're going to take one." The orderly said sternly.

If you say I have to then I refuse you'll only get more guys. Kane thought aggravated that he was being forced into doing things he didn't want to because he couldn't fight back.

I guess I don't have a choice. Kane said moving once again when the orderly tried to lead him.

Here we go again. Kane thought as he was led to the exact same room he'd been in the day before.

"I'll just put these on the bench." The orderly said. "You go in there and shower. Just pull the chain and hook it to the wall. You'll see where. I'm afraid we only have one temperature of water so you can't scald yourself."

Take a look buddy do you think I want to scald myself. I've been through burning don't ever want to do that again. Kane thought surprised the guy hadn't noticed the scars. Did he think I got them from hot water?

He's telling me to shower myself. He's not going to hose me down? Kane was confused for a moment and didn't move.

"Go on." The orderly said.

Ok Kane thought, beginning to strip down.

I wonder why he is so reluctant to get into the shower. Rick thought. Unless something happened to him in a shower once.

This is much better Kane thought as the tepid spray washed over him. A little cool for my tastes but better than the temp yesterday.

Where is the soap? Kane wondered looking around when he was sufficiently wet. Then he saw a dispenser on the wall. Is this the soap and shampoo? He wondered reading the front of it.

I guess so since there is only one dispenser. He thought pressing the button to get enough to wash his hair.

This is gonna take forever he decided when he had to add yet more soap to his hair.

"Don't take all day in there." He heard the orderly call.

I better hurry this up. Kane thought, beginning to rinse his hair. That will have to be good enough. He decided when he'd gotten the soap out.

Just a little more soap and I can wash up real quick. Kane thought, hitting the dispenser again.

There done. Kane thought, moving out toward the orderly and his towel.

"You gotta make your showers quick around here because we have a lot of people to get showered here." The orderly said.

No problem. Kane thought. But why not do more than one at once.

Kane dried off quickly and began to dress.

"All set?" the orderly asked once he was dressed.

Yes Kane nodded.

"John.." the orderly started.

Not John. Kane interrupted him by tapping him on the shoulder.

"What is it John." The orderly asked.

I'm not John. Kane thought hoping to get the point across by looking at the orderly.

Well that didn't work. He thought pointing to himself and then shaking his head no.

"You not what John" the orderly asked.

Not john. Kane thought shaking his head again.

"ARE you trying to tell me you're not John?" the orderly asked.

Yes! Kane nodded emphatically.

"Well if you're not a John Doe why don't you tell me your name." the orderly said.

I would love to. Kane thought miming writing.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you a pen. They are not allowed on the floor because of safety reasons." The orderly said.

Then how the hell am I supposed to communicate. Give me paper I'll write in blood. Kane thought getting pissed.

"Hey take it easy. I'll talk to the doctor and see what I can work out." The orderly said. "I'm Rick by the way."

Nice to meet you Rick. Kane thought putting out his hand to shake Rick's.

This guy is not what they put in the reports. Rick thought shaking Kane's hand.

"We've got to get you fed." Rick said, taking Kane's arm again.

Good I'm starved. Kane thought, knowing if this meal was like the last it wouldn't fill him much.

"Right this way." Rick said, leading Kane toward the kitchen area he'd been in the night before.

Where are we going? Kane thought as he was led not to the kitchen but to a small room nearby.

"You need to stay in here while I get your tray." Rick said. "Can I trust you to stay here or do I need another orderly to watch you?"

I'll stay. Kane thought pointing to himself then the room.

"Good I'll be right back." Rick said closing the door on his way out.

Why are they having me eat apart from everyone else? Kane wondered. Are they afraid I'll do something to someone?

"Here we go." Rick said bringing in the tray of food.

Again there isn't much here. A child could be full on this but I'm no child. Kane thought, looking at the small portion of food.

A small box of cereal, a pint of milk, two eggs and two wedges of toast. Kane took inventory of his food. What diet do they think I'm on. Do they not realize that this is only a snack for me.

"What's the matter." Rick asked, looking at Kane staring at the food. "Are you allergic to something there."

No Kane shook his head just hungry. Kane thought.

When Kane had finished his cereal he dipped his finger in the remaining milk and tried to write his name in milk on the table.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked.

Just watch. Kane said looking at him then down at the table.

"Ok, that's a word you're trying to say something. Is it your name?" Rick asked.

Nodding Kane went over the letters again.

I should have used the cereal to spell with. Kane realized, wishing he'd thought of it sooner.

"Do it one more time." Rick said watching Kane's hand closely.

Ok. Kane thought at least he's trying to get it.

"Ok, are you spelling Kane." Rick asked.

Yes, Kane thought nodding wildly.

"Good, is that the first or last name?" Rick asked.

First Kane thought holding up one finger.

A knock on the door startled them both.

"I'll just be a minute." Rick said getting up.

"He needs to go back to his room if he's done." Matt said.

"Sure thing Matt." Rick said.

"Sorry buddy." Rick said, "Supervisor says you have to go back to your room."

Not yet. Kane thought I'm finally getting through to someone.

No Kane shook his head pointing to the table.

"No," Rick said. "It's time to go. I'll talk to your doctor about you knowing your name."

I don't want to go back to that damn cell. Kane thought getting up quickly.

"Chill out." Rick said, jumping back a little. "We need to go."

I don't want to get him in any trouble. Kane decided he's the only one who's been decent to me yet. Kane nodded and went to stand beside him.

"Good." Rick said taking his arm.

Hell Kane thought he's the only one who's even introduced himself to me. Kane realized as they walked back to the cell.

Home again. Kane thought as Rick opened the cell and walked him in.

*Rick/Dr Whalen*

"Come in." Rick heard after he knocked on the door.

"Sorry to bother you Dr Whalen. But your John Doe claims to know his name. He wrote it in milk on the table. It's Kane."

Oh no, he's managed to communicate. I have to nip this in the bud.

"I think he's mute." Rick continued. "He mimed writing then used his milk to write on the table."

"Ok, I'll look into it. But I think the other hospital would have told me if he was mute." Dr Whalen said.

"The other hospital?" Rick said questioningly.

"Yes he came from another hospital out of state." Dr Whalen said.

"Oh, I guess they would have told you then. I just wanted to make sure he could communicate." Rick said, turning to go.

He's got to go. Dr Whalen thought but how do I get him transferred off this floor without looking suspicious.

"Before I go should I call him what he wants or just keep calling him John." Rick asked.

"Call him whatever he wants. That will help him feel comfortable and maybe he'll start talking." Dr Whalen said.

*Kane*

Well at least now someone knows my name. Kane thought. I hope he passes it around.

I'll have to try again with my last name tomorrow. Kane thought.

If I can give him one word a day I can get him to understand this is a setup. Maybe he can help me get out of here. Kane thought beginning to unconsciously pace the floor.

*Rick*

I wonder why he keeps his head down. Is he intentionally trying to hide his face? Rick thought as he put the big man back in his room.

He seems calm enough to me. Why is he still in isolation? He thought.

He's scarred according to Andrew. But how badly. Why would he wear a mask I've seen burn victims before and they don't hide like this guy does. Rick thought, beginning to wonder about the contradictions he was seeing in Kane.

Maybe I should ask the Dr Whalen if we can get him out of isolation. Rick thought. No he's probably there for good reason. After all he did take out Andrew yesterday and it took five guys to subdue him. Can't have that happening in the common room.

He even seems agitated now. Rick thought looking into Kane's room through the window.

He's pacing like he's angry.

*Kane*

I need to get out of here. Need to find some way to tell someone that this is a setup that I was never found incompetent and they can't keep me here without cause.

But how crazy will I sound if I start spouting setup to them. They probably won't believe me. How would I prove it? Kane thought continuing to pace. I've got to find a way. Because this time there is no one out there trying to get me out. Not like last time when Paul was at least trying to get me home. I have no home now and no one who cares enough to look for me.

DAMN IT! Kane thought punching the wall.

That actually felt good like hitting the heavy bag. Kane thought punching it again.

*Rick*

What is that? Rick thought trying to follow the sound.

Thud thud thud.

Oh shit! Rick thought looking through Kane's window. He's really upset. I wonder if I should tell someone.

No I'll talk to him first. Rick thought nervously.

Opening the door slightly Rick looked in again. Then he warily opened it all the way.

"Kane." Rick said. But got no reaponse.

"Kane!" Rick repeated louder. Still no response.

If he doesn't knock that off someone else is gonna notice and he'll be in here even longer. Rick thought, moving into the room.

"KANE!" Rick practically shouted.

*Kane*

Whirling around Kane looked at the person yelling.

Oh it's Rick. Kane realized. Disoriented after suddenly being broken out of his rhythm.

"Stop that!" Rick said.

Why? Kane wondered, it feels good to finally hit something.

"If you keep doing that you'll never get out of isolation." Rick said.

Shit I didn't think of that. Kane realized. That must look really bad like. Violent.

"Better. You need to stay calm if you want out of isolation." Rick said.

Ok Kane thought nodding at Rick.

*Andrew*

"What were you doing in the padded room?" Andrew asked.

"Just checking up." Rick said. "I thought I heard him knocking on the window."

"Was he?" Andrew asked snidely.

"No he was punching the wall like it was a punching bag." Rick said, deciding honesty was probably best.

"You should have gotten backup before you went in there." Andrew said. "That John Doe is too big to mess with alone."

"He's not a John do any more." Rick said. "His name is Kane."

"And how do you know that?" Andrew asked.

"He wrote it this morning in milk on the table. Dr Whalen said to go ahead and call him that if that's what he wants to be called." Rick told Andrew.

"Kane eh. Well ok I guess I can call him that." Andrew said.

So his name is Kane. Andrew thought. His name is as weird as he is.


	6. Asylum Chapter 6

Asylum Chapter 6

*Kane*

I guess punching the wall wasn't such a good idea. Kane thought though it felt good. I'll have to remember not to do it again.

There had to be something I can do to get out of isolation. What are they saying I did?

I have to find out doing the opposite is the only chance I have of getting out of isolation and maybe out of here all together. Kane told himself

Sitting down in the corner Kane tried to figure out what things they could have him on. Violence is one thing they could have me on so I have to stay calm. Trying to light people on fire is another I'm sure Vince would have told them about that.

How do I show them I'm not really supposed to be here? Kane wondered again.

How did father get me out the last time?

I remember sitting in the facility for days just staring at the walls. I thought I'd never get out. Kane thought remembering how bad he'd felt. How scared and alone.

I can't say I feel any better about it this time. Kane thought. I'm totally alone this time.

Propping his elbows on his knees Kane put his head in his hands and just tried to relax. I must show them I can be calm. Kane decided.

It's so hard just sitting still. I need to move to think to work out. Kane thought forcing himself to just stay there.

**** Dreaming ****

Where am I? Why is it so dark? Kane wondered. I have to get out of here. He thought feeling threatened.

He began to move through the darkness.

I feel like I'm suffocating. Can't breathe. Kane thought as he walked. The darkness is choking me.

There a light he thought joyfully when he saw it. I'll just move toward the light and everything will be fine.

It's not getting any closer. Kane realized after walking for what seemed like forever. I need to get to the light.

It's still too far away. Kane thought breaking into a run. I have to reach it before it's too late.

Why isn't it getting any closer? Kane thought falling to his knees.

NO it's going away. It's getting dimmer. Kane thought realizing he couldn't get to it in time even if running did make it closer which it didn't.

**** End dream ****

*Jeff*

He's really losing it. Jeff thought looking through the window to the isolation room and seeing it's occupant lying on the floor flopping around like a fish.

"Jeff." Rick said walking up to him. "Our John doe is named Kane."

"Oh yeah. That's a weird name." Jeff said. "How did he tell you?"

"He wrote it in milk on the table at breakfast." Rick said. "Read his daily when you get a chance. Dr Whalen want's his chart left as John Doe till we can confirm his name but he said we could call him Kane."

"I will." Jeff said. But I'll call him John Doe just like his chart.

I'll check the notes when I get around to it. Jeff thought. Until then I'll just do as I please like always.

"Thanks Jeff." Rick said, turning to walk away. Then turning back and taking a peek inside the isolation room.

"He looks like he's having a nightmare." Rick commented.

"He looks like a fish out of water to me." Jeff said, turning to leave.

*Rick*

I wonder what he's dreaming about. Whatever it is it's bad. He thought before going to clock out.

*Kane*

Oh my god! Kane thought waking suddenly. What the hell was that?

Getting up Kane tried to shake the cobwebs and the remnants of the dream from his head. I need to move to do something this silence and inactivity is driving me mental. Kane thought.

Maybe some pushups or something will help relieve my tension and boredom. He thought getting on the floor to do some.

That is enough. Kane thought at about fifty. This isn't helping.

There has to be something I can do to pass the time. Kane thought. Anything

I'll try some memory exercised maybe. Kane thought closing his eyes and trying to remember details of books he'd read while living in the basement.

Damn my mind! Kane thought. I must be stupid to think that would work. When all he saw was the basement itself.

Getting up again Kane paced unconsciously. One two three four turn. He started repeating as he counted his steps while he paced.

*Jeff*

He's pacing in there like a caged lion. That can't be good. Jeff thought deciding to make a note of it in Kane's chart. That doesn't look calm at all.

I knew Rick had him wrong when he said he was mostly calm today. He put the wall punching episode in the daily but said he'd told him to stop and he had. But this is not calm.

*Kane*

What if Vince just put me here but they are holding me for a whole different reason. Maybe it wasn't supposed to go this far. Could this be a threat gone wrong? Kane wondered still pacing.

No Vince is behind this. Somehow, someway Vince is behind this. Kane decided But how do I get out of this?

What have I got to do? Maybe I can prove to the doctor that this is a setup maybe he isn't in on it. Kane thought hopefully. Maybe all I need is to see the doctor. But who is my Doctor and when will I be able to see him.

Maybe I haven't seen him because I'm still in isolation. Maybe I have to get out of this cell first then he'll see me. Kane thought still holding onto hope that this could end.

What the hell. Kane thought suddenly. I NEED ANSWERS! Turning he punched the wall.

I'm not gonna get any until they let me write. Kane realized throwing himself against the wall back first and sliding down.

*Jeff*

He sounds like he's going nuts in there. Guess he'll be there a little longer. Jeff thought adding a note to Kane's chart.

"What's going on with Fubar." Derek asked.

"Fubar?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah the John Doe in isolation." Derek said. "You know fucked up beyond all recognition."

"Hey I like that name for him." Jeff said laughing.

Wonder how he'll like the name. Jeff thought smiling to himself as he wrote the note in the chart about fubar.

He may want to be called Kane but that's not what I planned on calling him. Jeff said to himself. Fubar is an even better name than John Doe.

No one but me on this shift knows he wants to be called Kane. Jeff realized. It's not even in the notes. He thought after checking. Wonder why Rick didn't put it in.

Well one thing for sure Fubar probably needs the men's room by now. I don't want him pissing on the floor cause then we've got to clean it up. Jeff thought not even wanting to deal with it.

"Hey Derek. Can you take Fubar to the men's" Jeff called out to his coworker.

"Sure in just a bit." Derek called back. "Gotta deal with Marty he lost his playing cards again."

Marty and those damn playing cards. He won't let them out of his sight but manages to lose them once a day at least. Jeff thought with aggravation.

*Kane*

I have to look calm even if I'm not. Kane thought. Somehow I have to deal with all this pent up energy without pacing or hitting the walls. How the hell do I do that?

Suddenly the door opened.

"fubar men's" Kane heard.

Fubar I know that term. JR uses it to describe something that is really fucked up. How did father explain it? Kane wondered even as he got up and headed for the door.

Fubar I know I've heard that before. What the hell does it mean? Is he calling me that because of the scars?

That's it. Kane thought suddenly remembering. Fucked up beyond all recognition.

I can't believe he called me that. Is it the scars or does he know about the setup and thinks it's fubar. No he called me Fubar. Kane thought.

I should smash his face in. Kane thought becoming very angry.

"What the hell are you doing?" the orderly asked when he found himself pressed against the wall.

I am not Fubar. Kane thought drawing back his fist.

What is that? Kane wondered when he heard a loud alarm go off. He pressed an alarm! Kane realized seeing the man's hand on a red button.

Without thinking Kane punched the wall beside his head shattering several wall tiles.

Damn it! Kane thought, as he saw men running toward him. I screwed up again.

*Jeff/Kane*

"That's it I've had it with you!" the asshole orderly shouted. "Take him down."

Kane was completely swarmed in seconds. Within a minute maybe two he was pinned on the ground.

Damn that hurt. Kane thought when his head connected with the door jam on the way down.

"Don't worry about hurting him just get him still so I can get this into him." The asshole said.

Shit it feels like they are tearing my arm off. Kane thought as someone bent his arm backward and up almost to his neck. Turn me loose Kane thought trying to at least get his arm down a little to lessen the pain.

"Be still fubar or I swear to god I'll kick your ass before you go back to your padded cell." Asshole said.

"Keep him still." The asshole said again.

"We're trying Jeff." One of the guys said. "But he's strong."

So asshole has a name at last. Kane thought. I think I like asshole better.

Shit they're drugging me again. Kane thought when he felt the needle pierce his thigh.

"We'll wait a few minutes then get him up. I don't want to have to carry this heavy son of a bitch." Jeff said.

My mother was not a bitch. Kane thought growing angry again and beginning to struggle.

"Hold him damn it." Jeff said.

God they're breaking my arm. Kane thought feeling as if he could feel his arm cracking.

"Ok get him up." Jeff said as he saw Kane starting to go limp. "But keep a good hold on him. We may need to take him down again."

I may fall down before you can take me down Kane thought feeling the room beginning to spin.

Kane saw the door to his cell being opened then he was on the ground.

So tired. Kane thought trying to move the sore arm.

*Jeff/Derek*

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know one minute he's taking a leak the next thing I know he's got my back against the wall. It's a good thing I could reach the alarm. He was going to punch me I swear it then he punched the wall beside my head when he heard the alarm." Derek said.

"I think he even damaged the wall." Derek continues. "If he'd actually hit me I think I'd be wearing a helmet and eating through a straw for the rest of my life."

"Show me." Jeff said, walking toward the men's.

"Right here." Derek said pointing to the shattered tiles.

"You're right that could have been your skull." Jeff said.

"Guys come here a minute." Jeff called out to the orderlies.

"No one deals with him alone anymore. He's a two on one." Jeff said once they were assembled. "He nearly took off Derek's head just now."

"Really." Derek said. "You should see the damage he did to the wall beside my head."

"Ok so fubar is a two on one. EVERY TIME!" Jeff said, emphasizing the last words.

*Kane*

Oh my head. Kane thought waking up. I've got to stop pissing them off and making them drug me.

No matter what they do I have to stop going off on them. Kane told himself. But that will be easier said than done.

Ow shit that hurts. Kane thought as he tried to lever up on his left arm. I think they might have actually hurt the arm.

Oh they got me there too. He thought feeling the welt on his head where he'd hit the door jam.

I can't even tell day from night in this place. How long was I out? Is it morning? Kane wondered as he finished getting up.


	7. Asylum Chapter 7

Asylum chapter 7

*Dr Whalen*

This is going to be even easier than I thought. Dr. Whalen thought. He's every bit as uncontrollable as Vince says he is. I don't have to see him till he's out of isolation. So the more he acts up like last night the longer he stays in isolation the longer he'll be here.

He has no idea what is going on and he never will. Dr. Whalen thought laughing to himself

He'll be here forever if he keeps this up. And as long as he is I keep getting a paycheck. Dr. Whalen thought making himself smile even more.

*Kane*

Why haven't I seen a doctor yet? Kane wondered. I've been here at least a couple of days you'd think he would have at least introduced himself.

Do I even have a doctor? Kane thought. Is this like the other place.

I remember sitting in a room all alone for days at a time when this happened before. They had decided I was retarded because I couldn't speak and didn't write very well.

They just stuck me there. No doctor no help just staring at the wall. Just like this place. The only time they talked to you was when you had gotten into trouble otherwise I was ignored.

If this place is like that I'm screwed. Without anyone to fight for me like father did I'll be here for good. I'll never get the chance to tell them about this being a mistake.

Damn it what am I gonna do? Kane thought fighting the urge to punch something.

*Rick*

"What do you mean I've been assigned to another wing?" Rick asked the supervisor.

"I only know that I have a note that you are to report to B wing for reassignment." The supervisor said.

"This is a crock." Rick said.

"I don't make the changes around here and you know it Rick." He said.

"Fine." Rick said taking his time card and going back off of C wing.

*Dr. Whalen*

Ok that's one problem taken care of. Dr. Whalen thought as he saw Rick leaving the wing. Can't have anyone getting to close to Kane or asking too many questions."

I love that they have begun calling him fubar instead of John Doe. That's sure to piss him off and that will play right into my hands. Dr. Whalen thought going back into his office.

*Kane/Andrew*

"Men's." Andrew said opening Kane's door. "and don't even try anything funny."

Oh there are two of them now. Kane thought seeing the other man standing just outside the door.

Wonder why I'm being handled by two now instead of one. Is it because of last night? Kane thought as each man took an arm and began to lead him to the men's room. Probably I did almost take that guy's head off.

I wonder how many men it took to finally bring me down. Kane asked himself. It seemed like a lot especially after they put the hammer lock on my arm.

I wonder what got into him last night. He's a two on one now and that is not good. He keeps this up and he'll be in isolation for a while.

Ok where to now boys. Kane wondered as he exited the men's room.

Looks like back to my cell. Kane realized as they headed that way.

Once back inside he paced back and forth.

What now? Kane wondered as the door was opened again.

"Make sure your fork is back on the try and in one piece." The orderly said as he laid a tray on the floor.

*Kane*

Now I eat I here too? Kane thought disappointed that he wouldn't even have that much time out of the hellish cell.

These white walls are driving me nuts. I don't know how much more I can take. I need air I need out! Kane thought suddenly not hungry.

What am I gonna do I can't take this any longer. Kane thought slumping down in the corner. I just have to find a way out of this.

There has to be a way. Kane thought feeling his heart clench with fear and anxiety.

Only one other time in my life have I felt like this. Back when I was taken from father. That only lasted a few weeks and I thought I'd go insane. This could be a lot longer without any outside help. If Vince wanted me to go out of my mind he found the way to do it.

"You gonna eat this or what." Kane heard from the doorway.

No Kane said shaking his head.

"Fine go hungry." The voice said, Kane never looked up to see who it was.

I thought I was alone before. Kane thought. But no this is alone. At least before I had books, T.V. and something to occupy my mind my body. Now there is just nothing, nothing at all.

Just the endless white walls. A padded cell. Have I truly gone crazy already. Kane wondered.

*Dr. Whalen*

He's been quiet for a few days it's time to see John Doe. If I don't it will look suspicious.

"Bring me in John Doe." Dr. Whalen called out to the orderly going by.

"You mean fubar." The orderly asked.

Oh so that's what they've been calling him. It suits. Dr. Whalen thought.

"Yeah," he said trying not to smile at the name.

"I'll go get him now." The orderly said.

I'll have to make sure and upset him. He's been quiet to long. If he keeps it up I'll have to let him into the main area with the others. Dr. Whalen thought while he waited for Kane to arrive.

I'll just make sure none of these are available. Dr. Whalen thought as he put away all the pens and pencils on his desk. Locking them securely in his desk.

*Kane/Dr. Whalen*

"Come with me fubar." The orderly said as he opened the door.

Kane rose to his feet slowly and walked toward the door.

Just go easy. Don't make them think you are going to be a problem. Kane thought trying not to react to being called fubar.

Walking outside the room he was greeted by two orderlies. One he knew was Jeff but he didn't know the others.

Kane waited while they each took an arm and walked with them down the hall.

"Good day John." Dr. Whalen said as Kane was brought into the office. "Have a seat."

"Please stay close in case he has a problem." Dr. Whalen said to the two orderlies.

"We'll be right outside doctor." One of them said closing the door.

It feels so odd to sit in a chair again. Kane thought, realizing it had been days since he's had anything but the floor to sit on.

Ok I have finally met my doctor. Now will he help or is he part of Vince's plan. Kane wondered taking a seat.

"Well it says here that you've not been behaving very well. Twice you've attacked staff. You seem agitated most days even punching the walls of your room. What do you have to say for yourself John." Dr. Whalen asked.

I'd love to tell you but I need to write it down. Kane thought miming writing.

No way am I making it that easy for you Kane. Dr. Whalen thought to himself. I need to have a reason to put you back in isolation.

"I don't understand John why won't you talk to me." Dr. Whalen asked.

I can't you asshole. Kane thought again miming writing.

"Well I don't see how we can accomplish anything if you won't help yourself." Dr. Whalen said trying to sound very sad about it.

I'm trying. Kane thought. But you're not understanding.

You need to pay attention. Kane thought beginning to get upset.

"I guess we're done here." Dr. Whalen said taking out a pen to make Kane's chart.

Pay attention. Kane thought tapping the desk loudly then pointing to the pen.

Oh isn't that cute he wants the pen. Dr. Whalen thought. Well that's not going to happen.

"I don't understand." Dr. Whalen said.

I just need this. Kane said standing and reaching for the pen.

Not that easy. Dr. Whalen thought jumping back as if afraid of Kane.

Give the damn thing to me. Kane thought becoming frustrated.

"Oh, you want the pen." Dr. Whalen said as if suddenly realizing it. "I'm sorry but pens can be used as weapons and you've been very violent in the past. I can't take the chance that you'd hurt me or someone else with it."

That's it. Kane thought. You are in on it you son of a bitch. He thought punching the desk.

That's it Kane. Put yourself right back in isolation this time for weeks before I have to see you again. Dr. Whalen thought.

I've had enough of this shit ENOUGH! Kane thought grabbing the edge of the desk and flipping it over onto Dr. Whalen pinning him.

I will kill you! Kane thought circling the desk slowly.

Shit he's coming for me! Where are they?

You won't stop me! Kane thought seeing men boiling into the room.

Turning he faced the men coming into the room.

I will not go back to that cell. I will not stay here. Kane thought seeing red and swinging on the first man to reach him.

He's really lost it. Dr. Whalen thought trying to get free of the desk. With his size someone is going to get injured or worse he'll get through them then come for me again.

One down. He thought when he saw the guy crumple to the ground.

Come on! Kane thought taking on one after another.

Gotta keep them off my back he thought, putting his back to the over turned desk and continuing to fight them off.

Good Kane. Forget about me. Dr. Whalen thought finally free of the desk.

What the hell was that? Kane wondered when he felt a sharp sting in his thigh. Doesn't matter. He decided. And kept fighting.

Everything is spinning. Kane realized unexpectedly. They've drugged me again but how.

The doctor. Kane thought turning his head to look at the doctor now free of the desk.

He did it. Kane thought fighting to stay away and to keep the orderlies and security from getting their hands on him.

Can't. Kane thought feeling his knees go weak.

Can't stop can't let them. Kane's mind whirling as he dropped to one knee.

Need to fight. Kane thought even at his vision began to gray out.


	8. Asylum Chapter 8

Asylum chapter 8

*Kane*

Oh jeeze they did it to me again. Kane thought reaching for his pounding head.

What did I do? Kane wondered. I must have lost my temper again.

Yeah the pen he wouldn't give me the pen. Now I've done it. Kane thought as the memories came flooding back.

I'm never getting out of this cell if I keep letting them make me lose my temper. Kane thought. I have to rein in my temper. Not lose it.

No doubt about it now Dr. Whalen is in on it. He intentionally kept from understanding me. He knew what I wanted all along but faked ignorance.

If he's in on it and he is I'm more screwed than I thought. All he has to do is make sure I can't communicate at all and he wins. If he wins Vince wins. Kane thought, moving faster now.

I can't let Vince win I won't. Kane thought, beginning to get angry.

No, calm down. You have to sit down and be quiet for them to think you are not violent. Kane told himself, forcing himself to sit down.

Even in the basement it wasn't this quiet. Kane thought, at least I had the noise from the street and father moving around upstairs. Now there is nothing but silence.

Silence and white. Kane thought, staring at the walls he tried to make himself breathe slowly and keep from pacing.

*Dr. Whalen*

Well that worked even better than I planned. Now next time he comes to see me it'll be a while. I may even have him brought in wearing a strait jacket. That should keep him from wrecking my office at least. Dr. Whalen thought laughing to himself. That should also piss him off again.

*Derek/Kane*

"Men's fubar" Kane heard from the doorway.

One of these days. Kane thought beginning to tense. No keep it together you have to keep it together. Kane thought getting up and walking to the door.

Oh I guess I got him. Kane thought looking through his hair at the orderly and seeing his bruised face.

Kane stepped outside the door to be greeted by not one but two other orderlies.

Looks like I got one of them too. He thought feeling just a bit satisfied.

"Let's go." Derek said, taking Kane's arm. One of the other's took his other arm and the third moved in behind him.

"He needs a shower too guys." Derek said. "He smells."

I guarantee they use the hose today. Kane thought, not looking forward to it.

Here we go. Kane thought when they headed from the men's toward the showers.

"Strip." Kane heard the orderly behind him say.

Keep it together. Kane thought not looking forward to the cold water he knew he'd have to endure. Just do it get it over with. Kane decided beginning to undress.

"In there." The guy behind him said shoving him into a shower stall.

Brace on the wall. Kane thought then when you turn around lean back on the wall. That way you won't get knocked around as much as last time.

Shit. Kane thought when he wasn't even halfway to the wall and the water hit him.

Ow. Kane thought when he bounced off the wall in front of him blindly.

Gotta get my feet under me. Kane thought trying to get his hands on the wall to brace himself.

They have got to be moving the hose around. Kane thought, realizing the pressure kept changing making it impossible to keep his balance.

Shit Kane thought hitting the floor once again.

Maybe it's better if I just stay down here. Kane thought they are intentionally knocking me down anyway.

Can't breathe. Kane thought curling up into a ball. Have to get some air.

Then as suddenly as it started it stopped.

Are you done fucking with me? Kane thought rolling over to face the men.

"Well get up." One of the men said. "We haven't got all day."

Let me get my breath. Kane thought still hacking and coughing up water.

They'll probably turn the damn thing on as soon as I get up. Kane thought, slowly getting to his feet.

"Put these on." One of the men said throwing him some clothes.

What no towel? Kane thought, looking at the clothes.

"I said put them on." The man repeated.

Ok fine. Kane thought trying to quell his growing temper.

This is fun. Kane thought trying to get the clothes over his soaking wet body and quickly realizing they were also too small.

"Let's go." One of the men said taking his arm once he was dressed. The other two took up their previous positions and they headed back to his cell.

I wonder what happened to Rick. Kane thought, still coughing. At least he was a decent enough guy.

"In you go." The man on his right said, pushing him into the cell.

*Kane*

Well wasn't that a pleasant jaunt out of the cell. Kane thought ruefully, coughing a bit more.

Sitting back down Kane continued coughing and choking for a bit as he settled down on the floor.

"Your food." Kane heard watching through his hair as an orderly put his try on the floor.

"Make sure your fork in on the tray in one piece." The man said before closing the door.

Of course wouldn't want me trying to escape using part of a plastic fork would we. Kane thought almost laughing at the image.

OOhh lucky me. Kane thought as he picked up the tray. A little mashed potatoes and some kind of meat.

I wonder if I can even cut this meat like substance with a fork. Never mind keeping the fork in one piece. Kane thought sitting down by the door to eat.

They won't have to keep me here long if they keep feeding me like this I'll starve to death. Kane thought once he was done and was still very hungry.

I haven't had a decent meal since I've been in this place. Kane thought. Not that I expect much after all just enough to keep me from feeling like I haven't eaten at all.

Getting up Kane began to pace.

Stop that. He told himself you need to look calm no matter how restless you feel.

Sitting back down in what had become his corner Kane bent his knees and laid his arms across the top before letting his head drop onto his arms.

*Dr. Whalen/Vince*

Have to call and let Vince know how he's doing. Dr. Whalen thought, picking up the phone.

"What?" Vince said answering the phone.

"It's me." Dr. Whalen said.

"How's our little project coming?" Vince asked.

I wonder how long he'll need to be in there before he learns his lesson. Vince thought, bringing a smile to his face. Eventually he will then he'll follow order the way it should be.

When he was with Paul at least he was under Paul's control and Paul was under my control but Paul decided he wanted Undertaker instead. Then I was stuck with no way to control the damn freak.

"Just like you said it would. He's attacking staff. He even had a go at me yesterday until I put enough drugs in him to drop a horse." Dr. Whalen said. "He'll be back in iso for a while yet after yesterday."

"Good, has he managed to talk to anyone yet?" Vince asked.

"Yeah he wrote his first name in milk." Dr. Whalen said.

"Did anyone see it?" Vince said sounding worried.

"Yeah, But I got rid of that guy he was asking too many questions." Dr. Whalen said.

"Has anyone else gotten suspicious?" Vince asked.

"No, they probably won't either. Most of them just come in do their jobs half assed and go home." Whalen said. "They don't give a shit what goes on here as long as they get paid."

"Good." Vince said sounding relieved. "Is he still listed as a John Doe?"

"Yeah but most of the orderlies are calling him Fubar." Dr. Whalen said laughing.

"I like that." Vince said joining in the laughter.

"Let me know if there is any change with our project." Vince said.

"Oh I will." Dr. Whalen said.

*Kane*

I need to move a bit Kane decided after sitting for a while. I'm starting to cramp up.

I'll just pace for a little while nice and slowly. Kane decided.

That's better Kane thought as he stretched his arms and back while he paced.

Maybe just some stretching exercises. Kane thought facing the wall and bracing his hands on it.

Oh that feels pretty good. Kane thought stretching his back and thighs by pushing on the wall.

What I wouldn't give to get into a gym for a bit. I really need to get a workout. Kane thought wishfully. Or even just get my hands on a heavy bag.

Even as a kid in the basement I had a heavy bag. It really takes the tension out of me to just hit it. Kane thought remembering the time he spent doing just that.

Maybe I can work out without a gym. Like I did in the basement. Kane thought. I can't do chin-ups or anything but I can do sit-ups and pushups. Maybe if I get my blood flowing a bit the room won't seem so small.

This feels better. Kane thought as he did push-ups. If I close my eyes I can almost pretend I'm in the basement not it a padded cell.

Rolling over Kane kept his eyes closed as he began doing sit-ups. Just put yourself somewhere else anywhere but here.

I guess that's enough of that. Kane thought feeling the sweat running down his back and through his hair.

Now I'll just cool off he thought beginning his stretching exercises again then pacing slowly.

*Jeff*

"How's fubar?" Jeff asked coming on shift.

"He's doing ok. He was exercising earlier but he's just sitting in the corner now."

"Did he have his shower." Jeff asked hoping he hadn't so he could do it himself.

"Yeah," He had a shower.

Damn Jeff thought. I wonder if they gave him a shower or a pressure wash.

"Good one less thing I have to deal with." Jeff said, trying to sound more pleased than he was.

"You want to help me take him to the men's, it's been a while."

"Sure." Jeff said wanting to do anything but.

"By the way after yesterday he's a three on one."

"Oh yeah." Jeff asked having had the previous day off. "What happened?"

"He went ballistic in Dr. Whalen's office. Took out the doc and four of us before the doc got a shot into him. He went down fighting though."

"Oh really. So he's going to be in iso for a while yet." Jeff said.

"Yeah looks like it. If I were Dr. Whalen I would leave him there to rot after yesterday. He flipped the desk right over on top of the doc."

"He did, that desk is heavy." Jeff said, almost to himself.

*Kane*

"Let's go fubar." Jeff called into the padded cell.

Where? Kane wondered getting up and walking towards the door. Maybe I'm going to see the doc again. I'll do better this time.

The three men fell in around him two of them taking his arms.

Oh it's just the men's. Kane realized when he saw the direction they were headed.

"Make it fast we've got things to do." Jeff said, pushing him into the small room.

Sure Kane thought. But I wish I could at least see out a window for a minute. Just for a minute.

I haven't seen any sunlight since I got here. Nor a night for that matter. There are no windows on the inside hallway. Only in the common rooms. Kane thought to himself wishfully.

I'm going Kane said when they arrived at his cell and pushed him rather roughly inside.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit today fubar so don't give me any or else I'll take your head off Understand." Jeff said after the other two had walked away.

If you come at me you'd better be ready for a pounding. Kane thought, moving further into the room.

Kane heard the door slam before he could turn and face it.

I hope he starts something tonight. Jeff thought. I'd love to get my hands on him. He won't take me out as easy as the others.

*Kane*

I remember when I was in the asylum before I was so happy when father came to see me. I asked him to get me out please and he told me not to bed it wasn't becoming. Called me weak for asking. Kane thought. What I wouldn't give for a visitor.

Father told me to behave. I remember the staff making me draw pictures of things. Then getting upset at what I drew.

Father told me to draw what they wanted and stop drawing upsetting things or I'd never get out.

I started drawing what they asked me to draw. They kept bringing me coloring books and crayons. Like I was a six year old not a teenager. I asked for books to read and they brought me kid's books like I was too stupid to read regular ones. Things like Ernie goes to school. Kane thought his mind drifting back.

When father finally got me out I never left he basement again. Not until we went to teach me to wrestle.

Then we went to get Mark. There were so many people it made me nervous. I'd never been around people. Kane thought. But I didn't care I had father and was getting my hands on Mark.

Then Father was gone. He'd chosen Mark over me and I was all alone and unable to even make hotel reservations.

I had never felt so alone and lost in my life till now. Kane thought.

**** Dreaming ****

What the hell. Kane thought walking through the halls. Where is everyone? He could hear his footsteps echo as he walked. A loud disturbing sound in the silence.

I'm in an arena but how can I be if there is no one here. Am I early for the show. No I can't be, there would still be someone around.

Damn it. He thought still wandering looking for someone anyone to tell him what is going on.

Walking to the ring he saw a figure in the ring.

What's going on he asked. Surprised that he had a voice.

The figure said nothing. It simply turned to face him.

It's me? Kane thought with wonder, just before the figure that looked like him attacked.

He could feel the blows landing but was unable to defend himself. No matter what he tried the other him countered. He could see the fire burning in its eyes. The fight went on and on with Kane unable to land a single blow.

How can I be fighting myself? Kane's dream-self wondered. How do I win there has to be a way to win there always is.

**** End Dream ****

*Jeff/Dr. Whalen*

He's flopping all over like a fish again. Jeff thought looking in at the big man.

I think I'll go talk to the doc before he goes. Maybe he needs something to calm him down again. Jeff decided.

"Dr. Whalen," Jeff said entering the doctor's office.

"Yes Jeff."

"I think fubar needs something to calm down. He's flopping around like a fish in there. I think he might hurt himself if he keeps it up."

"Sure go ahead and give him something." Dr. Whalen said absently.

*Kane/Jeff*

What is he doing here? Kane wondered seeing Jeff and two other guys walk into his cell.

"Doc says to give you something to calm down." Jeff said, smiling wickedly.

I don't need anything to calm down I'm calm. Kane thought still trying to make sense of the dream.

"Grab him I don't want him fighting me." Jeff said to the other two.

Don't! Kane thought. I don't need it.

Getting to his feet Kane tried to back away but found himself in the corner again.


	9. Asylum Chapter 9

Asylum chapter 9

*Kane/ Jeff*

I can't fight them. I have to stay calm. Kane told himself feeling his fear and anger rising.

"Just be still it will be over in a minute." One of the men said as he approached.

NO! Kane thought suddenly overwhelmed Have to stop them.

Pushing through them Kane freed himself from the corner.

Don't want it. Kane thought going for Jeff since he could see the needle in his hand.

Kane was on him in a second stripping the needle out of his hand and tossing it across the room.

I've been waiting for this. Jeff thought, taking a swing at the big man as Kane came at him.

Kane felt the blow land and his fear became full blown rage.

I'll kill you. I will destroy you. Kane thought going for the man.

Kane landed a blow but the man didn't go down instead he kicked Kane in the groin.

AAGGGhhh! Kane screamed silently as the kick landed.

Kane returned the favor sending the man to his knees. Then he grabbed him by the hair and lifted him to his feet.

Pushing on the partly open door Kane threw him out then turned to face the others.

You're first he thought seeing that one of them had picked up the needle.

Lunging at him Kane's speed took him by surprise and he was caught before he even saw Kane move.

Again grabbing the needle this time instead of throwing he used it on the man. Only then did he turn to face the last. The man took one look at him and ran for the door. Leaving a now drugged man behind.

Kane bent picking up the unconscious man off the floor by his arm and then threw him out of the room too. Just as the guy landed the door was suddenly slammed shut.

I will kill them all I've had it with them and their hoses and their drugs. Kane thought pacing wildly and wringing his hands, and practically tugging on his missing glove. Turning Kane began punching the walls slamming his hands into it again and again.

Oh, I did it again. Kane thought finally beginning to calm down.

At this rate I'll die in here. Kane thought hanging his head in defeat and exhaustion.

Moving slowly Kane went to sit in the corner.

*Jeff*

He really did it this time. Jeff thought. He's going to be in there forever I'm gonna make sure of it.

Getting up off the floor he checked the unconscious man .

"Better call an ambulance." Jeff said. "I had enough in that needle to knock out an elephant."

"Ok," the other man said going to do what he was told.

Listen to him going off in there. Jeff though, before looking in the window. He's going totally nuts.

"He's had an overdose of Haldol." Jeff said to the EMTs. "I was trying to give it to a very large patient but the patient got hold of it and gave it to him."

"Which patient?" the EMTs asked after hearing how much was actually in the needle.

"This one." Jeff said indicating the door right next to him.

One of the EMTs looked inside.

"Yeah he's big alright. And looks really pissed off."

"That's why he needed the shot." Jeff said, trying not to sound condescending.

Duh why would I be giving him a shot otherwise? Jeff thought.

"We're taking him to general." The EMTs said as the wheeled the unconscious man out.

I'll make sure Dr. Whalen knows, Jeff thought.

*Kane*

Can't keep doing that. Kane thought as he sat in the corner. Need to stay calm no matter what they do or how they treat me. Kane told himself again and again.

I have to get control of my temper. I just have to. Kane thought.

It was my temper that got me in here. Vince couldn't stop me from trying to burn my opponents. Now I'm here and it's still getting me into trouble.

The only way I'm getting out is to prove I can control it.

Maybe then Vince will allow them to let me go. Because I know he put me in here and is making the doctor keep me here. How I don't know. Probably paying him Vince tries to solve all his problems with cash. Either way Vince is in control of me at last. It's what he's always wanted.

Now how do I get control of the situation? Because unless I get control of this setup Vince can keep it going forever. I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen. And someday I will pay Vince back for this in spades.

*Dr. Whalen/Kane/Jeff*

Well he's been in there alone except for bathroom breaks for over a week. Unfortunately he's been calm so I have to see him again. Maybe I can set him off again by making him be brought in with a strait jacket. After last time no one would blame me. Dr. Whalen thought. Yeah that's what I'll do. When they try to put it on him he'll go nuts again and I'll leave him in there another week.

"Jeff, bring our John Doe in to see me. After last time you'd better put him in a jacket." Dr. Whalen said catching the orderly going by.

"No problem doctor." Jeff said.

This is really gonna be fun. Jeff thought hoping fubar would go nuts again so he could kick the shit out of him.

I'll just get some help and a jacket. Jeff thought going into the office where the jackets were kept.

"Time to see the doc." Jeff said entering the padded cell.

Gotta keep my cool. Kane reminded himself as he slowly stood. Don't make any sudden motions that would make them think you're getting violent.

That's it take a look at what I have for you. Jeff thought when the fubar looked up slightly.

A strait jacket? Kane thought seeing the offending object in the orderly's hands as he looked though his hair.

I can't believe it. Kane thought knowing if he fought them he'd just be back where he started.

I have to let them put it on me without a fight. Kane thought, even though the prospect made him queasy.

Come on let's see that temper fubar. You know you don't want to wear the jacket.

"Let's go I said." Jeff repeated, goading the bigger man.

Just do it. Kane told himself. You won't be in it for long I hope. Kane thought moving closer to Jeff and putting his arms up to allow the jacket to be slipped on, then turning around to let it be strapped tight.

He's put it on awful tight. Kane thought when he tried to breathe. I can' t get a deep breath.

I can't believe he just let me do that. I was really hoping for a fight. Jeff thought feeling disappointed.

Kane was led out the door only to find five other men there three of them security.

I guess they expected me to give them a problem. Kane thought. Not this time, I want out of that isolation unit. Only then can I find a way to get out of here.

"Here he is doc." Jeff said, entering Dr. Whalen's office.

"Good sit him down." Dr. Whalen said.

Jeff plopped Kane uncomfortably in a chair and stood behind him.

"Please wait outside." Dr. Whalen told Jeff.

"I'll keep some extra men outside with me just in case." Jeff replied.

"Good idea." He replied.

"Now John how are we feeling?" Dr. Whalen asked.

You know I can't answer you ass. Kane thought. already feeling inpatient.

"Have you been feeling calmer."

Yes Kane thought nodding emphatically. At least I can answer that one.

"Do you think you can stay calm?"

Yes Kane nodded again.

"If you can prove that to me we can move you to a regular room." Dr. Whalen said, sounding skeptical.

Haven't I already proved it? Kane thought, his impatience growing slightly.

He's getting tense. Dr. Whalen thought I can see it.

I've been in total isolation for what must be weeks. I need out of there. Kane thought trying to look as relaxed as possible.

He's not falling for it. He must want out of that room something awful. Dr. Whalen thought. I've got to find a way to make him lose it or I won't have a choice but to put him with the others.

"Well that's good." He continued. "We'll just see if you can stay calm a while longer. We wouldn't want you to lose your temper in the common room and hurt someone."

Shit I'm going back to the cell. Kane realized, almost showing his temper but he quickly tamped it down and tried to relax.

Through his hair Kane could see the older man smiling.

That's as fake a smile as Vince's. Kane thought. He plans to keep me in isolation the whole time I'm here I'm sure of it.

I don't know how much longer I can take being alone in that absolute silence. Kane thought even as the doctor called in the orderly.

Time to go I guess. Kane realized as his arm was pulled upward uncomfortably.

Move slowly and keep relaxed he told himself as he got to his feet.

Keeping his head down Kane allowed himself to be led down the hall to his cell.

I think I'll just leave the jacket on for a bit. Jeff thought maliciously.

Home sweet home. Kane thought as he was pushed into the cell.

What? He thought hearing the door closing. What about the jacket?

That bastard is just going to leave me in it. Kane realized.

I'll just have a seat. Kane thought. He'll have to take it off to take me to the men's unless he wants to hold it.

OH that was a mistake Kane thought as he slid down the wall. Now I really can't breathe.

Shifting Kane laid on his side and tried to loosen the tight material as much as he could to allow him to breathe.

*Kane*

Be calm just breathe. Kane told himself. It's not that tight. He repeated to himself over and over.

I thought it was bad before but with this jacket on I can't move. I could before. It's even harder to be in here when I can't move.

Just close your eyes. Go somewhere else. Kane told himself. Just think of something else.

I remember seeing the doctor last time I was in this situation. Kane thought. What was his name? Kane asked himself trying to use the mind game to occupy himself for a while.

I know. He thought after a while. Dr. Samson. He was ok, but he was convinced I was retarded no matter how many questions I answered correctly.

He thought my lack of speech was voluntary that I could speak if I wanted to but was refusing. He could see the scars but didn't connect them with my silence.

I told him I'd been in a fire. Wrote that I couldn't speak. But he refused to believe me. After a while he stopped seeing me altogether just left me to the nurses and orderlies.

"Get up!" Kane heard, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sitting up Kane maneuvered his legs underneath himself and slowly got to his feet.

"Men's" the orderly asked.

Yes Kane nodded.

"Get over here I gotta take that off."

Kane move over to him carefully staying relaxed.

"Turn around." Kane looked through his hair at the man for a second before turning around.

I haven't seen this one before. Kane thought.

It took a minute but soon his arms were free and the jacket was gone.

The orderly grabbed his arm roughly and propelled him through the door.

Still not trusting me I see. Kane thought seeing that there were still two other orderlies as well.

"God damn he stinks." One of them said as he fell in beside him.

"He hasn't had a shower for a few days." The first orderly said. "He's been too violent."

I have not Kane thought.

"Well maybe he can get one today. He really smells."

"I'll ask the next shift to take care of it." The man on his right said. "Our shift is almost over."

I hope that asshole isn't on the next shift. Kane thought hoping for a regular shower.

It's not gonna happen though. Kane realized. Only Rick ever gave me a regular one and I haven't seen him in a long while.

It's so had to keep track of time here. Kane thought. I haven't seen a clock yet and the meals don't seem to come at the same time every day. If they would do one thing at the same time every day I could tell one day from another.

I don't even sleep at a regular schedule because the light in my room never goes out so I don't know when it's supposed to be night.

*Jeff/Kane*

"UP YOU GET!" Kane heard, snapping him out of another fitful dream.

What the hell was I dreaming? Kane got up still groggy from sleep.

"Time for a shower fubar." He heard, instantly recognizing the voice.

Time for the hose you mean you ass. Kane thought, already getting cold at the thought of it.

Let's get it over with. Kane thought approaching the door.

He's awful calm you'd think he didn't know what was coming. Jeff thought, disappointed that fubar was being so cooperative.

"This is fubar." Jeff said introducing him to a man he'd never seen before.

Jeff and the other man took his arms and the third man fell behind as usual.

Remember keep your temper in check. Kane told himself.

Jeff quickly moved him to the area where they showed him.

"This is how we deal with fubar here." Jeff said, pushing him into the tiled area.

"You know the drill strip." Jeff said sternly.

Kane calmly began removing his too small clothes.

"Face the wall." Jeff ordered.

Gotta brace myself don't want to end up on the floor again. Kane thought, waiting for the water to hit him.

Fuck that's cold! Kane thought when the water hit him.

"That's it fubar just stand still." Kane heard but couldn't if it was asshole over the water spray.

Kane hung his head trying to use his body to block the spray that was clogging his nose and throat.

Can't breathe he thought coughing and choking on the frigid water. Enough already Kane thought, fighting for every breath.

"Turn around. Let's see that ugly face." The voice said again.

Ugly! I'll give him ugly. Kane thought as he forced himself to turn around despite the pressure from the hose.

As he turned he was immediately slammed up against the wall from the pressure against him.

Gotta block it somehow or he's going to drown me. Kane thought realizing he had the spray in his face not his chest.

Can't, Kane thought trying to put his arms in front of his face to block some of the spray.

"Arms out boy I need to get those stinky pits of yours." Kane tried to comply but was unable to.

"I said arms out." The voice demanded.

Kane moved his arms at last after taking one more deep breath.

Shit! Kane thought his head crashing into the wall behind him from the sheer force of the unblocked water.

Kane's vision dimmed as his head hit a second time and then a third.


	10. Asylum Chapter 10

Asylum Chapter 10

*Kane*

Ug, who did I fight last night. Kane thought in a fog of pain.

It must have been someone pretty strong to have put me in this much pain. He thought, bringing his hands up toward his head.

Damn it that hurt. Kane thought as he touched the back of his head. I must have banged it or something.

Why am I so cold? He wondered trying to figure out where he was. I'm nude. He realized after a couple of seconds. Why?

Gotta find out where I am. Kane decided a couple seconds more.

Somehow I know this is going to hurt. Kane thought, trying to open his eyes against his better judgement.

They must be black. Kane realized when he could only open them a slit. What the hell happened yesterday?

I'm in an Asylum. Kane thought as it began to come back to him. But then why do I feel like I've been beat up.

Why am I nude? He wondered forcing his eyes open as wide as they would go.

Padded cell. Ok that's the asylum part. Kane thought trying to put the pieces together.

Light hurts my eyes. Kane thought trying to roll away from the light onto his side.

What? He thought realizing he had rolled over onto something.

Clothes? Kane wondered pulling something out from underneath himself and bringing it close to his face.

Yeah clothes but why did I take them off? Kane wondered trying to fit that piece into the puzzle.

Doesn't matter now. Kane thought bracing to sit up. I'm cold I need to dress.

Oh that don't feel so great. Kane thought as he finally managed to sit up.

I'm dizzy that is never a good sign when you have a headache like mine. He thought, watching the room spin.

Still need to get dressed. Kane told himself, as he carefully tried to pull the shirt on. Ow, he thought when it pressed against the back of his head.

Gotta find out how bad that is. Kane thought after he'd pulled an obviously too small shirt on.

This isn't gonna be fun. Kane told himself as he reached up to probe the wound.

I've got a couple of good sized eggs up there. Kane realized quickly enough. And some dried blood.

Now to find out about the eyes. Kane thought, reaching his hands into his face to feel for wounds or whatever was keeping his eyes closed so much.

Well no wounds but my eyes are practically swollen shut. Kane decided after a few minutes.

Ok now for the pants. He thought grabbing them and trying to get up to a standing position to put them on.

Whoa that's not gonna happen anytime soon. Kane thought when even getting halfway up caused his vision to blur.

I'll have to find another way to get the pants on. Kane thought lowering himself gingerly back to the mat below him.

I can't lay on my back and pull them up that will force me to put pressure on the back of my head. I'm not doing that. Kane thought deciding to move to a wall.

Sitting there Kane managed to slide one leg into the pants then the other.

Now how do I get them over my ass? Kane wondered for a moment.

This should do it. Kane thought planting one hand on the floor and using the other hand to pull side to side working them over his backside. Switching hands back and forth he finally managed to get the pants all the way up.

That took a lot out of me. Kane realized winded. I guess I need to work on my cardio. Kane thought making himself smile.

*Kane/Dr. Whalen*

What now? Kane thought, peering through his hair as he heard the door open.

"Up fubar." He heard from the doorway.

I can't Kane thought as he started to stand.

"What is your problem I said get up!" the voice shouted.

I'd love to. Kane thought trying and failing again to gain his feet.

"Help him up." He heard the voice say harshly then he saw two more men come in.

Take it easy. He thought as they roughly grabbed his arms and yanked him onto his feet.

God I'm gonna be sick. Kane thought as he got to his feet and tried not to retch.

"Man he's gonna puke." The man on his right said letting go.

"Not on me he ain't." the man on his left said also letting go.

Ug my head Kane thought as he was unceremoniously dumped on the mats below.

Kane got to his hands and knees and did retch a few times but nothing came out.

"Told you." the man on his right said.

I feel like hell. Kane thought as his arms were once again grabbed and he was more slowly brought to his feet.

Where are we going? Kane wondered as he was roughly walked down the hall.

I hope we're almost there. Kane thought, feeling the bile rising in his throat again.

We're stopping. Kane realized moments before he was dumped into a chair.

"So Kane," He heard, recognizing the voice as Dr. Whalen at once. "I understand you had an accident in the shower last night."

Was it an accident? I can't remember even going to the showers. Kane thought.

"They said you banged your head pretty good. Let's take a look." He saw the doctor get up and walk around his desk.

"Don't move." The doctor ordered then began pressing hard on Kane's head.

Ow shit! Kane thought as he felt the fingers probing none too gently.

"Looks like you've got quite the lump up here." The doctor said.

More like three. Kane thought, what did I bounce.

Good he's done. Kane thought watching the doctor through his hair as he took a seat.

If it was a fall what about my eyes? Kane thought. Why are they swollen shut? Why do I have three lumps not one? Somehow some way this was done to me not by me. Kane realized answering his own questions.

After him being calm for the past couple of weeks I have no way not to put him in a regular room and let him use the common areas. I only hope he'll do something and get put back into iso.

"John I asked you a question." He heard.

Huh what? Kane thought pulled from his thoughts.

"I asked if I put you in a regular room do you think you can continue to behave yourself" Dr. Whalen asked.

Yes Kane nodded immediately. Definitely.

"Good because if you don't I won't give you another chance. If you do anything you will be put back in isolation again for good." Dr. Whalen said, sounding absolutely certain that Kane would fuck up.

I'll do anything to get out of the damn padded cell. Kane thought, realizing even as he thought it he was playing right into whatever Vince's plan was.

"Orderly," the doctor called out.

"Yes."

"Keep him a two on one but move him to a regular room. Put him in with Billy." Dr. Whalen said.

If I put him in with Billy when Billy has one of his violent outbursts I can blame Kane and put him back in iso for good. Dr. Whalen thought smiling at his own genius.

If that doesn't work then I'll find another way. He decided. He'll be back in iso in no time even if he behaves.

"Let's give him the tour." One of the guys said.

Not now guys. I'm gonna be sick again. Kane thought as they half carried him half dragged him down the hall.

"This," they said is the common room.

Kane peered through his hair and saw a large open room with windows.

Oh god windows. Kane thought. I'll be able to see the sunlight again.

"This is the kitchen. But while you are a two on one you won't be eating with the others fubar."

That's ok. Kane thought wondering what problems the others had and how he would deal with them if something came up.

I can't be put back in isolation. Kane thought, I can't.

"This will be your room." They said showing him a room with three beds. "You'll be in with Billy. I'm sure you'll have a lot in common."

OOf he thought landing on the bed when they let him go.

I'll just lay here till my head clears. Kane thought lying down on his side and curling up.

*Kane*

What the hell? Kane thought when he was hit by something in the face.

"What're doin in my room." A voice asked.

Guess that's my roommate Billy. Kane thought opening his eyes.

"You're not supposed to go in other people's rooms you know?" Billy said.

This in my room too. Kane thought levering himself into a sitting position.

Man my head hurts. Sitting up hurts. Kane decided. Looking through his hair he saw a man nearly as himself.

My room too. Kane tried to tell him by pointing to himself, then the room and then putting up two fingers.

"My mother says it's rude not to answer when you are asked a question." Billy said.

He sounds like a kid. Kane thought, but he ain't no kid.

I'm trying. Kane said to himself, his head pounding more by the minute.

"Well." Billy said.

I hurt too much for this. Kane sighed. My room too. He tried again to tell Billy in hand motions that this was where he belonged.

Looking through his hair Kane watched the big man unconsciously cocking his head to one side.

He's getting upset. Kane realized. I can't let him get upset they'll blame me I know they will.

"Oh there you are Billy." Kane heard from the door, turning he saw one of the orderlies.

"What's he doing in here?" Billy asked, sounding pissed.

"He's your new roommate Billy. His name is fubar." The orderly said.

"Fubar, fubar, fubar." Billy said as if testing the word. "That's fun to say." Billy decided saying it several more times.

This is gonna be fun. Kane thought. Why didn't he at least introduce me as John Doe? Kane wondered. That's probably the name on my charts.

I hope fubar ain't the name on my paperwork. Kane thought, but I guess it doesn't matter what they call me even if it is offensive. I can't stop them from doing it without ending up back in isolation.

Gotta get my head to clear. Kane thought, maybe if I walk around a little bit. He decided.

Well at least I don't want to be sick anymore. Kane thought as he managed to gain his feet.

That's gonna be a bitch to sleep in. Kane realized looking down at the bed. It's way too small.

I'll just take a walk Kane thought, glad to be out of the cell.

Just go easy. Kane thought half afraid he'd get sick again if he moved too fast.

There they are. Kane thought as he stepped out and two orderlies fell into step with him.

I want to see the sun. Kane thought, making a bee line for the windows. Maybe one of them will be open a little and I can breathe fresh air.

This is nice. He thought when he reached the window and stood in a beam of sunlight.

Closing his eyes Kane relaxed enjoying the heat of the sun.

I think I'll just stand here all day. Kane thought making himself smile.

Looking through his hair Kane watched as people moved around outside. He watched them walk from one place to another wondering where they were going.

It's nice to hear something for a change. Kane thought, listening to the chatter of the other patients.

What? Kane thought when he suddenly heard a scream, startling him out of his reverie.

Turning his head he looked around the room from behind the curtain of his hair.


	11. Asylum Chapter 11

Asylum Chapter 11

*Kane*

Who screamed? Kane wondered scanning the room.

Them. Kane thought, seeing Billy fighting with someone over a deck of cards.

"Mine." Kane heard the unknown man yell loudly as he tried to pull the deck of cards from Billy's hands.

I think this is my cue to leave. I don't want to be here when shit goes down. Kane thought turning to leave.

Here we go. Kane thought when several orderlies tried to break it up.

"Billy you know these cards are Marty's if you want a deck we'll get you one." One of the orderlies said.

Maybe I can get a deck later. Kane thought, remembering the times he'd played solitaire to pas the time.

"No he's supposed to share. Mamma says you gotta share." Billy said loudly.

"Billy let go of the cards." The orderly said, trying to get control of the situation.

"Mine, mine." Marty yelled again, yanking on the deck.

"Billy let go!" the orderly ordered, now sounding angry.

"Fine." Billy said releasing the cards and suddenly slapping Marty.

"That's it Billy. You're going to the quiet room." The orderly said sternly as he grabbed Billy's arm.

"I don't wanna go to the quiet room." Billy wailed, trying to pull his arm from the orderlies grasp.

I don't blame him. Kane thought, knowing that the quiet room had to be isolation.

"Well then apologize and leave Marty alone." The orderly said.

"Sorry Marty." Billy said quietly.

"Good now go to your room for a while and calm down." The orderly finally said, pointing Billy in the right direction.

Good that's over but I don't think I'm going to go back to the room until Billy has had a chance to calm down. Kane decided, not wanting any trouble.

Looking once again through his hair Kane found a chair that was sitting in front of one of the windows.

Maybe I'll have a seat right there and just chill. Kane thought.

Still moving slowly because of the headache Kane headed over to the chair and took a seat.

That's better he thought, relaxing into the chair.

What? Kane thought feeling a hand fall on his shoulder. Looking up he saw one of the orderlies.

Did I fall asleep? Kane wondered noticing that the sun he'd been sitting in was now on his left."

"Time to eat fubar." He heard the orderly say.

Ok, Kane nodded getting to his feet.

Follow me. Kane thought as the two orderlies fell into step beside him.

The orderlies led him to a table then one went and got his food.

The other's all pick up their own trays. Kane noted.

"There you go fubar." The orderly said dropping the tray in front of him.

They really are trying to starve me. Kane thought, smiling slightly when he saw the same small portions as when he'd been in isolation.

Billy must be feeling better. Kane thought noticing that the man was grabbing a tray.

Maybe I can go and lay down for a little bit. Kane thought suddenly tired.

I probably have a concussion. Kane realized his head still hurting.

*Dr. Whalen*

It's been three days and he hasn't so much as made anyone nervous. Dr. Whalen thought, how am I gonna get him back into isolation if he doesn't make a move on anyone.

I've got to find a way to get him riled. He decided.

*Kane*

It's been a quiet couple of days. Kane thought, walking toward the windows. I'm so happy to be out of that cell. I can breathe out here. I felt like I was suffocating back in the cell.

Now if I can only keep myself out here he won't have any choice but to eventually let me go. Depending on what he's got in his report about me. Then again if he says I'm a danger even though I'm calm now he can continue to keep me.

Kane took a seat and watched the birds out the window. Trying to remember the last time he'd actually paid attention to the birds, or cared about the sun.

This place has done one thing. It's made me value the freedom I had back at the WWE. Kane thought.

Suddenly there was shouting right near him. Kane jumped up and looked in that direction. Through his hair he could see two of the men fighting.

They're heading straight for me. Kane realized as the fight began to move in his direction.

I'm outa here. Kane thought, moving toward the wall and away from the commotion.

But it did no good.

I'm trapped in this corner, Kane thought noticing that the orderlies were having a tough time breaking it up.

Finally they got it broken up.

"Everyone back to your rooms." One of the orderlies shouted. As the fighters were walked out of the room.

Ok, Kane thought glad to have escaped being involved.

Oh this is good. Kane thought when he got back to the room and saw Billy pacing and muttering.

He's obviously upset. Kane said to himself watching the other man closely.

May as well try to relax Kane decided turning his back on Billy and laying down.

What the hell. Fuck. Kane thought when he was suddenly punched from behind.

Rolling over quickly he was just in time to take a punch to the face.

I'll kill him. Kane thought getting quickly out of the bed.

"Stop it just stop it." Billy cried. Swinging again at Kane.

NO! He thought stay calm or you'll wind up back in isolation.

"Stop it just stop it." Billy cried. Swinging again at Kane.

Backing away Kane put his hands up in a warding off gesture.

Stop what. I haven't done anything. Kane thought trying to back off even more.

"Just STOP!" Billy cried.

I've got to get out of this room. Kane realized. They are going to think I started this and I'll be back in iso. Kane decided, then realized Billy was between him and the door.

"Back off Billy." An orderly said suddenly coming into the room. "He won't bother you anymore."

Me bother him. I was sleeping. Kane thought wildly trying to come up with a way to tell them what had really happened.

Maybe this will work. Kane decided. He pointed to himself then Billy shaking his head and putting his hand up in the same warding off gesture. Them pointed to himself and put his head in his hands like he was sleeping.

"Stop waving your arms around idiot. Dr. Whalen was very clear if you do anything to cause trouble you go back to iso." The orderly said, then his two orderlies walked in.

"He causing problems?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, he's got Billy all upset."

"Ok," he paused. "Let's go fubar you're out of here."

But it wasn't me. Kane thought shaking his head and miming sleep again.

"Don't make this difficult fubar. Just make it easy on yourself."

They have to understand. Kane thought, again miming sleep. I don't want to go back to iso. I didn't do anything.

"Ok have it your way but we tried to do this nicely." One of the orderlies said at the two who were watching him approached.

Before he could react they were on him. Bringing him to the ground while the third orderly left the room with Billy.

I'm not fighting. Kane thought when the two orderlies grabbed his hands.

They want me down. Kane realized as they began to kick at the back of his legs.

You want me down I get it. Kane thought dropping to his knees.

One of them put him in a hammer lock and together they slammed him face first into the floor.

Ow shit. I'm not fighting. Kane thought.

He's got a needle. Kane realized watching the third man as he came back in.

You don't need to drug me damn it. Kane silently told them.

"This should hit him in a minute. Then we'll get him up."

Kane felt the needle enter his leg and then within a minute or two he felt it begin to take effect.

"Ok get him up."

Damn. Kane thought as the man with the hammer lock pulled on his arm, keeping it in the hammer lock.

Then he was on his feet and being propelled out of the room.

So tired. Kane thought, as they walked him down the hall he began to stumble.

Then he saw the cell and stiffened. But he knew he was too far gone from the drugs to fight.

He watched as the door was opened.

Then felt himself falling as they shoved him into the room.

*Dr. Whalen*

Good I knew he'd find a way to get back in iso. Dr. Whalen thought.

It probably wasn't even his fault. Billy goes off for no reason and I have little doubt that is what happened.

*Kane*

Shit! Kane thought as he began to wake, his head pounding.

I'm back in iso. Kane thought feeling the familiar mats beneath him.

Dr. Whalen said if anything happened I'd be back here for good. Kane remembered.

I can't do this again. Kane thought, the silence around him deafening.

Rolling over onto his back Kane stared at the light above him.

I didn't do anything and I'm the one in iso. He thought getting angry.

Put yourself somewhere else. Kane told himself, closing his eyes.

He tried to remember looking out the window. Watching the people and feeling the sun on him. But it was no use the feel of the mats beneath him kept him right where he was in the cell.

*Vince/Dr. Whalen*

"So he's back in iso." Vince said into the phone. "Good, you never should have brought him out in the first place."

"I had no choice he was completely calm for 2 weeks." Dr. Whalen said. "We're not even supposed to keep them in there that long."

"I don't care what you're supposed to do. I'm paying you to do a job." Vince said maliciously.

"I know but I have to keep up appearances."

"Just stick to the plan." Vince said hanging up without another word.

Oh I'll stick to the plan alright as long as the paychecks keep coming. Dr. Whalen said to himself smiling.

*Kane*

How long has it been? Kane wondered, as he sat in the corner with his head in his hands. Seems like I've been here forever.

I wonder if I'll go back to the common room if I'm calm long enough. Kane thought hopefully.

No he said I'd be back here for good. But how long is that? Kane wondered. How long before I go crazy?

Am I already crazy? He thought. Is this all a dream and I'm in some hotel room somewhere?

Without realizing it Kane began to rock forward and back slowly.


	12. Asylum Chapter 12

Asylum Chapter 12

*Vince/Dr. Whalen*

"I'm telling you Vince not because I want to but because you said to let you know." Dr. Whalen said reluctantly.

"So he's done." Vince asked.

"He's broken just like you asked."

"Are you sure? What's he been doing?"

"Nothing at all. He just sits in the padded room rocking. All he does is eat, sleep and rock in the corner." Dr. Whalen said.

"So he'll do what I say." Vince asked.

"All you'll have to do is threaten to send him back here and I guarantee it." Dr. Whalen said. "He's been in isolation for nearly three months. Now one does that and soon forgets it."

Ok send him back to me. But send a jacket too. I'll need it until he's used to being back." Vince said laughing. "Make sure you give him back the mask before he leaves. I don't want to see his face."

*Vince/Kane*

"Well," Vince said looking at Kane. "Are you ready to come back?"

Would rather be out of the jacket. Kane thought but nodded anyway.

"Do you think you can keep yourself in check? NO more trying to light your opponents on fire.

Kane nodded again.

"If you give me one ounce of trouble I will send you back to sanctuary and you know what happens if I do that." Vince continued.

Yes Kane nodded trying not to shudder.

"I'm not sure I trust you Kane. So you'll wear that strait jacket whenever you are here at the arena. It'll be taken off when you go to the ring but that's it." Vince said, trying not to laugh.

Kane nodded knowing he didn't have a choice. At least for now.

"Go to the training room and get checked out. I want to be sure you are cleared to wrestle." Vince said knowing Kane would hate that.

Ok, Kane thought rising to go do as he was told. But this won't last forever Vince. Kane decided.

Kane walked toward the training room with his two shadows in tow.

I'm completely helpless if someone decides to go for me. Kane thought. I know these asses won't help at all. Kane told himself thinking of his two shadows.

*Pete/Kane*

"You'll have to take this off for me to get a look at him." Pete told the two men in white.

Good I'll get a few minutes without it. Kane thought.

"Vince says he keeps it on except in the ring." One of them said.

"Well not if Vince wants him checked over he doesn't." Pete replied.

"Turn around." One of them said.

If it means getting this thing off for a bit definitely. Kane thought turning to comply.

He'd awful docile. Pete thought, seeing the look in Kane's eyes. And he's not giving them a hard time about bringing him here either.

Better. Kane thought, stretching his arms once it was off.

"I'll need to have you guys step outside while I check him over." Pete said knowing he wanted to see Kane's face.

"Why we've already seen him." One of them said.

They've seen him. That means wherever he was they took his mask. Pete thought.

Hey they didn't call me fubar. Kane thought.

"That doesn't matter I don't want you in here while I examine him." Pete said.

"He needs to be watched."

"Not in here he doesn't. He'll be fine, won't you Kane." Pete asked.

Yes Kane nodded, closing his eyes for a second.

"Fine it's your funeral if he goes off on you."

"He won't." Pete said.

"I'd like to get a weight on you. Because it looks like you've lost quite a bit of it." Pete started, indicating the scale.

Kane walked over and stepped on it.

"Last time I weighed you, it was just over three hundred pounds. Let's see what we have." Pete said, moving the sliders across the bar.

Two seventy five. Pete thought puzzled. But that's nearly fifty pounds he lost. And he's only been gone three months.

"I was right." Pete said indicating the weight showing. "You've lost nearly fifty pounds in three months. That's not good Kane."

It doesn't matter. Kane thought. I'll put it back on as long as I can get some real food.

"Ok Kane, I need you to answer some questions to be sure you're ready to go back." Pete said.

Vince won't like that. He said check out physically not talk to me. Kane thought unwilling to piss Vince off so soon.

"Have a seat Kane." Pete said indicating the exam table.

Fine. Kane thought what can it hurt.

"Ok just a few more physical checks then we need to talk." Pete said.

How we going to do that? Kane thought snidely.

Pete checked his reflexes and checked him for weakness in his hands and arms. But he found it all pretty much normal.

"Ok, now for the talk." Pete said handing Kane a pad and pen.

Kane took it but cocked his head at Pete.

"I know you don't like us trainers because you don't like getting looked at. But I need you to talk to me if we're gonna get this done." Pete said, indicating the paper.

Ok Kane thought nodding.

"Are you in any pain anywhere?" Pete started.

No pain Kane wrote.

"Is anything bothering you?"

Kane shook his head.

He's gone. Pete realized. The look in his eyes is dead. I've never seen anything like it.

"Where have you been."

What do I tell him. Kane thought, will Vince get angry if I tell him.

"It won't go beyond me." Pete said.

Sanctuary Kane wrote after a moment.

"What happened there?" Pete asked.

No Kane said shaking his head, unwilling to think about it, never mind write about it.

"You don't want to tell me?" Pete asked.

How bad could it have been to make him into this? Pete wondered seeing Kane's slumped shoulders and demeanor.

Kane just shook his head no again.

"Ok, but if you need to talk to someone I'm here. Do you understand?" Pete said.

Not gonna happen Pete. Kane thought but nodded anyway.

"Well then I guess I can pronounce you fit to wrestle if that is what you want Kane." Pete said.

Yes Kane nodded.

"You'll need this." Pete said handing him back his mask.

Kane put it back on then stood up.

"He all set." One of the men in white asked.

"Yes." Pete said, saddened for a moment that Kane wouldn't talk to him.

"Turn around."

Kane turned around and allowed the jacket to be put on him and secured.

I can't believe he's just letting them put that on him. It must be uncomfortable as all hell. It also makes him completely vulnerable should someone decide to go at him backstage.

Taking one last look at the departing Kane; Pete went back to work.

*Kane*

What did Pete actually think I was gonna say. That I'd been kept in isolation for nearly three months. That I thought I would or had lost my mind. Kane thought walking away from the trainer.


End file.
